Leyendo Harry Potter 1 en familia
by black.einherjer
Summary: Un año después de la guerra, Harry, Hermione, los Weasleys y compañía se reúnen en una casa de campo en verano para pasar las vacaciones. Grande es su sorpresa cuando Hermione encuentra una serie de libros misteriosos y los empieza a leer, provocando un gran revuelo entre los presentes. [Clasificado T por lenguaje y posible mención de abuso infantil.]
1. Prólogo

DISCLAIMER: HP es de JK y de la Warner

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Prólogo**

—¡Pero qué mala suerte!—se quejaba Harry, mirando por la ventana el diluvio que caía.

—No es tu culpa, Harry—lo consolaba Ginny, apenas conteniendo la risa.

Habían empezado las vacaciones de verano, y aprovechando que Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna habían terminado el séptimo curso en Hogwarts, Harry y Ron habían planeado un viaje en agosto todos juntos por dos semanas a una enorme mansión-cabaña de campo que Harry había alquilado. Habían ido además a pasar el fin de semana Molly y Arthur, Percy, George con Angelina, Charlie y Bill con Fleur Delacourt.

Parecía que iba a ser un día espectacular, pero justo tenía que llover a cántaros, por supuesto, y Harry tenía que culparse, también por supuesto.

—Tendría que haber leído el pronóstico, o algo—seguía diciendo Harry.

—No hay problema, Harry. Podemos divertirnos aquí adentro—dijo Hermione, mientras revisaba furtivamente su bolso de viajes.

—Adentro… súper. Divertidísimo—se volvió a quejar Harry con ironía.

Mientras, Molly había ido a la cocina a preparar té y galletas para todos, Bill, Fleur, Percy y Arthur discutían sobre la situación de Gringotts tras la restauración, George, Ron y Angelina comentaban sobre los nuevos arreglos para _Sortilegios Weasleys_, y Luna y Neville escuchaban a Charlie comentarles sobre la fauna y flora de Rumania.

—Sigo insistiendo que debimos haberlo planeado mejor. Con mi suerte, lloverá todo el verano—se terminó de lamentar Harry desplomándose en el sillón junto a Ginny, quien intentaba consolarlo pero no podía evitar reírse por lo bajo.

—¿Sabes, Harry? Podrías contarnos un poco de tu primer año en Hogwarts—dijo Luna de repente.

Al instante, todos entraron en silencio y comenzaron a alternar la mirada entre Harry, que se había quedado atónito, y Luna, quien no parecía notar el efecto que había generado. Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar.

—¡Es verdad! Casi no sé nada sobre lo que paso antes de que entre a Hogwarts.

Harry apenas logró reponerse de la sorpresa.

—Está bien, pero créanme—dijo sombríamente—, interesante no le hace justicia para nada.

Nadie decía nada mientras Molly volvía con la merienda y Neville y Percy la ayudaban a poner la mesa. Luego de un rato que todos se agrupaban, Hermione sacaba finalmente algo de su bolso, lo escondía debajo de su buzo y discretamente volvía a la mesa.

—Entonces—dijo George luego de unos minutos entre sorbos de té—, ¿nos contarás de tu primer año, Harry?

Harry volvió a quedarse en silencio, pensativo. Charlie fue quien habló entonces.

—De paso también podrías contarnos del resto de tus años en Hogwarts. Todavía hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de lo que pasó el año que Ginny fue... bueno, tus primeros años—terminó un poco incómodo.

Ginny pareció entender lo que Charlie estaba por preguntar; ella también adoptó el mismo semblante que Harry. Molly frunció el ceño.

—No creo que sea lo correcto, Charlie. Quizás sea incómodo para Harry contarnos de su vida privada.

Harry estaba internamente agradecido con Molly, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía contarles a todos lo que habían sido sus años en Hogwarts. Ellos más que nadie tenían derecho a saber todo lo que ocultó por el bien de sus respectivas saludes mentales.

—Está bien, pero es un poco confuso aún para mí. Esto va a llevar su tiempo.

Sin embargo, antes de decidirse a hablar, Hermione se le anticipó.

—Harry, si me permites—comenzó un poco nerviosa—, creo que tengo la solución.

Entonces, sacó un libro de debajo de su buzo.

—Sabía que no podrías resistir la tentación de leer aún en vacaciones, Hermione—se burló George. Ron se las arregló para disimular su risa con una tos fuerte y fulminar con la mirada a su hermano. Hermione los ignoró a los dos.

—Encontré este libro junto con otros seis más en una librería en el Londres _muggle_. Los siete tienen tu nombre en la tapa, así que tenía que averiguar de que trataban—le dijo en tono de disculpa, pasándole el libro.

Atónito, Harry tomó el libro y lo inspeccionó mientras todos se acercaban un poco más para verlo de cerca. Sintió como se le abría la boca de sorpresa: en la tapa aparecía una fotografía suya a los 11 años montando en escoba, con los terrenos de Hogwarts de fondo, un unicornio galopando a orillas del lago y el perro de tres cabezas _Fluffy_ aullando a la luna llena. El título del libro era _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_.

—Leí el prólogo y las primeras páginas antes de cerrarlo—decía Hermione en tono de disculpa—. Juro que no leí nada más cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba de un libro que narraba tu vida. Lo lamento, Harry. Pensé que debías saberlo, espero que no te enojes conmigo—volvió a disculparse su amiga.

—Descuida—dijo Harry demasiado sorprendido para estar enojado. Dio vuelta el libro y leyó el prólogo en voz alta.

**Harry Potter se ha quedado huérfano y vive en casa de sus abominables tíos y del insoportable primo Dudley. Harry se siente muy triste y solo, hasta que un buen día recibe una carta que cambiará su vida para siempre. En ella le comunican que ha sido aceptado como alumno en el colegio interno Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. A partir de ese momento, la suerte de Harry da un vuelco espectacular. En esa escuela tan especial aprenderá encantamientos, trucos fabulosos y tácticas de defensa contra las malas artes. Se convertirá en el campeón escolar de **_**quidditch**_**, especie de fútbol aéreo que se juega montado sobre escobas, y se hará un puñado de buenos amigos... aunque también algunos temibles enemigos. Pero sobre todo, conocerá los secretos que le permitirán cumplir con su destino. Pues, aunque no lo parezca a primera vista, Harry no es un chico común y corriente. ¡Es un mago!**

—Parece que fue escrito para que los _muggles_ lo lean también—dijo Ginny que también había seguido la lectura del prólogo—. Por ejemplo, explica lo que es el _quidditch_—acotó como si esto zanjara el asunto.

—Pero… no entiendo, Harry—dijo Neville confundido—, no sabía que tus tíos eran tan malos.

La mirada de Harry se ensombreció nuevamente.

—No tienes ni idea, Neville.

Todos estaban en silencio mientras Hermione tomaba nuevamente el libro.

—Entonces, Harry—comenzó tímidamente; el susodicho levantó la vista—. Si no quieres está bien, es tu vida personal, pero… bueno, como estábamos por recordar nuestro primer año…

—Sí, entiendo—la atajó Harry—. Creo que lo prefiero así. Puedes leerlo, quizás resulte interesante—concluyó en tono falsamente optimista mientras se desplomaba nuevamente en el sillón.

—¿Están todos de acuerdo en que leamos este libro?—preguntó Hermione en general.

De a poco, se oyeron murmullos de asentimiento general (aún Molly, quien muy a su pesar estaba muy intrigada).

—Bueno, si no les molesta, comenzaré—dijo Hermione abriendo el libro—. El primer capítulo se llama: **El niño que vivió**.

_¿Quién lo diría?_, pensaba Harry con amarga ironía, _mi suerte aún podía ser peor_.


	2. El niño que vivió

DISCLAIMER: HP es de JK y de la Warner

* * *

**Capítulo 2. El niño que vivió**

—Bueno, si no les molesta, comenzaré—dijo Hermione abriendo el libro—. El primer capítulo se llama: **El niño que vivió**.

_¿Quién lo diría?_, pensaba Harry con amarga ironía, _mi suerte aún podía ser peor_.

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías. **

—¿"Tonterías"?—preguntó Charlie con fingido aire escandalizado—. ¿Qué sería de la vida sin algo extraño o misterioso de vez en cuando?

George y Bill asintieron con media sonrisa, pero Luna lo hizo con total seriedad. Neville la miró sorprendido.

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. **

—¿Taladros?—preguntó Ron confundido.

—Es una herramienta que usan los _muggles_ para hacer agujeros—respondió Arthur con emoción contenida—. Funcionan con _eclecticidad_.

—Electricidad—le corrigió Hermione.

—Sí, eso—contestó Arthur sonriendo al igual que Harry.

—Harry—intervino Luna—, los Dursley son tus tíos, ¿no?

Harry dejó de sonreír abruptamente y asintió con reticencia. —Sí. Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia, para ustedes.

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. **

—Que par de encantos—se burló Ginny frunciendo la nariz, provocando la carcajada general. Aprovechando que Hermione retomaba la lectura, le susurro a su novio al oído: —Agradezco que no te parezcas en nada a ellos, Harry—, a lo que el pelinegro comenzó a sentir de repente mucho calor.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

—¿Y cuál es el problema con los Potter, si se puede saber?—preguntó Molly indignada.

—Yo estaría orgulloso de tenerlos como familia—dijo Arthur y todos asintieron fervientemente, provocando otra vez mucho calor en Harry.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. **

—¿Está mal que me estén empezando a impacientar?—preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—Esperá, Ron, que se pone mejor—dijo Hermione también con el ceño fruncido. La expresión de Ron no mejoró.

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Que par de impresentables!—exclamó Percy indignado, para luego taparse la boca horrorizado y mirar a Harry de soslayo como disculpándose por su exabrupto hacia sus tíos, pero Harry se rio como toda respuesta.

—Dedalus Diggle los llamó algo peor cuando me contó cómo le había ido con ellos en el exilio. Creo recordar algunas palabras…—dijo pensativo.

—Prosigue, Hermione—se adelantó Molly, y tanto Ron como Ginny hicieron gestos de decepción.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo **(George hizo una falsa mueca de dolor, provocando la sonrisa de Angelina)** y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

_Ominoso_, pensó Harry frunciendo el ceño. _¿Qué estará pasando?_

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. **

—De tal palo…—comenzó Charlie.

—Tal astilla—terminó Bill gravemente. Fleur asintió con el ceño fruncido.

**«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

—¡No puedo creer que consienta ese comportamiento!—exclamó Molly completamente indignada.

—Lo peor es que siento pena por Dudley—dijo Arthur en el mismo tono—. ¿Quién sabe en qué clase de delincuente juvenil se convertirá?

Harry internamente pensaba en cuanta razón tenía Arthur, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. **

—Déjame adivinar—interrumpió Ron con una sonrisa—. ¿McGonnagall?

—Parece que sí—respondió Hermione—. Déjame ver…

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. **

—¡Sip! Es ella—sentenció Ron, con aire de haber hecho un gran descubrimiento. Hermione lo miró con las cejas levantadas mientras Harry, Ginny y George se reían.

**¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

—¡Guau! Nunca creí que iba a conocer a alguien que fuese tan aburrido por elección propia—dijo Charlie absolutamente sorprendido.

George asintió igualmente sorprendido y totalmente indignado de que alguien eligiese ser tan aburrido. Con una punzada de dolor, imaginó la expresión que hubiese puesto Fred. _¡No! No lo hagas_, se reprochó mentalmente. _Ni se te ocurra entrar en ese lugar._

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. **

—¿Qué creen que hacen, saliendo así a la vista de todo el mundo?—preguntó Percy con el ceño fruncido.

Arthur abrió los ojos como platos como dando se cuenta de algo e intercambió muy brevemente una mirada con Molly antes de contestar con tono sombrío: —Teníamos otras cosas en mente.

Molly, por su parte, no dejaba de mirar ansiosamente de soslayo a Harry, quien hacía todo lo posible por no darse por aludido mientras una sensación sobrecogedora lo empezaba a invadirlo.

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. **

—Bueno—razonó Bill con una risa—, es nueva desde 1930 más o menos, pero entiendo a lo que va.

**Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

—Sí, ya empiezo a entender lo que dijiste antes, Charlie—dijo Neville meneando la cabeza pinchándose el puente de la nariz, en claro gesto de fastidio.

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. **

Molly y Arthur seguían intercambiando miradas ansiosas, y mirando de soslayo a Harry. De a poco, todos en la sala comenzaban a darse cuenta de a donde se dirigía la lectura y la tensión comenzaba a crecer.

**La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

_Increíble que se digne a caminar para conseguir comida_, pensó Harry con vaga sorpresa, pero no logró eliminar la ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir.

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

—**Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

—**Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

Hermione guardó silencio. Todos intentaban no mirar a Harry, mientras Ginny lo tomaba de la mano y se reclinaba sobre su pecho.

—Lo siento, Harry—se volvió a excusar Hermione—. No debimos…

—No, Hermione—dijo Harry con resolución—. Si es por mí, no te preocupes. Sigue leyendo.

Hermione lo miró, tomó un respiro y prosiguió la lectura.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. **

—¡Qué bueno que se dio cuenta de lo obvio!—exclamó George intentando romper con el ambiente tenso. Funcionó en parte, y algunas risas se oyeron entre el grupo.

**Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold. **

—¡¿Ni siquiera sabe tu nombre?!—exclamó Ginny entre atónita e indignada.

Harry no contestó, y sólo se limitó a desviar la mirada de los ojos de Ginny, lo cual terminó por confirmar los peores temores de la pelirroja. Se le oyó despotricar un tiempo con los brazos cruzados cosas como "maldito", "Dursley", "ya va a ver", "mocomurciélago".

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

—**Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. **

—¡Increíble! Parece tener modales—dijo Luna como quien no quiere la cosa, provocando que todos la miraran como si hubiese recién bajado de la Luna _[jaja, ¿entendieron? Me salió sin pensarlo, lo juro]_.

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

—**¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

—Nunca me puse a pensarlo—dijo Harry, y todos lo miraron—. ¿Cómo fue esa noche? ¿Cómo supieron lo que había… pasado?—preguntó titubeando.

Arthur sopesó la pregunta, pero finalmente Molly fue la que contestó.

—No supimos al principio TODO lo que pasó esa noche. Dumbledore llegó a nuestra casa para contarnos la versión completa, pero nosotros ya sabíamos que habían atacado la casa de tus padres.

—¿Usted los conocía, Señora Weasley?—preguntó Harry.

—Sólo los había visto un par de veces. Mis hermanos Gideon y Fabian sí los conocían bien por su lado. Eran también parte de la primera Orden del Fénix, y me hablaban mucho de ellos, sobre todo de tu padre—recordó con una sonrisa—. Sirius y él eran el alma de las reuniones. "Los dos mejores bromistas que alguna vez pisaron Hogwarts", eso decían mis hermanos, y eso es decir mucho viniendo de ellos—finalizó y todos se rieron.

Hermione aprovechó el momento de distención para tomar un poco de té y descansar la garganta, antes de seguir leyendo.

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado **_**muggle**_**, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

—Ah, ya entiendo. Ahora todo tiene sentido—dijo Charlie, y como todos lo miraban sorprendido, continuó: —Me parecía raro que sea tan deliberadamente aburrido, pero ahora tiene sentido todo porque… eh, bueno, ya saben… lo que recién dijo sobre que no aprueba… bueno, no importa—finalizó patéticamente.

—Voy a… seguir leyendo—dijo Hermione mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre.

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

—**¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. **

Todos los hombres (menos Percy, obviamente) reprimieron un escalofrío, recordando las veces en que esa misma mirada fue dirigida hacia ellos.

—Absolutamente escalofriante—dijo Ron.

—Y que lo digas—respondió Neville.

—Estoy de acuerdo—secundó George.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

—Cobarde—murmuró Ginny, quien seguía empeñada en barbotear insultos hacia el tío Vernon, para diversión de Harry.

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora de al lado con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»). **

_Chiquillo malcriado_, pensaba Molly que no podía dejar de culpar a Petunia por su negligencia.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

—**Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. **

—Curioso—dijo Luna con aire ensoñador—. Quizás los _muggles_ estén más acostumbrados a los _Blibbers maravillosos_. Suele aparecer de día con forma de lechuza para camuflarse—explicó cuando todos la miraron con extrañez.

—¿_Blibeg_ qué?—susurró Fleur extrañada a Bill.

—No preguntes—le contestó éste en un susurro.

Hermione se armó de paciencia para evitar la réplica y continuó leyendo.

**Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. **

—¿Creen que sea un _muggle_ que sepa sobre nosotros, o a lo mejor un _squib_?—preguntó Ron.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepamos, Ronald?—preguntó Ginny con una mueca de impaciencia mientras Hermione le dirigía una mirada de exasperación.

Ron se sonrojó hasta las orejas y balbuceó algo que Harry entendió como "mujeres" y "período hormonal". Suerte para él que nadie más lo escuchó…

**Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

—**Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

—Ahh, _muggles_. Es increíble cómo se esfuerzan en que todo encaje en su visión de normalidad—dijo George con una sonrisa.

Neville internamente pensaba que lo mismo pasaba cuando la gente escuchaba a Luna hablar sobre los animales que ella describía. Tal vez no solo los _muggles_ son cerrados de mente…

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

—Cobarde—volvió a murmurar Ginny.

—**Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

—**No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

—**Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

—**¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

—**Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo. **

—¿"Su grupo"?—preguntó Percy ofendido, al igual que el resto—. ¿Se refiere a nosotros? ¿Qué somos para él, una pandilla de fenómenos?

—Para él, Percy, somos eso y mucho más—respondió Harry con voz gélida, lo cual no mejoró el ánimo de todos.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

—**El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

—**Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

—**¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

—**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

—Mejor que Dudley, seguro—afirmó Ron vehemente.

—**Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

—Hay que reconocer que McGonnagall es tenaz—concedió Charlie sonriendo.

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

Harry pensó que nunca habría estado tan de acuerdo con su tío, de no ser porque al final todo salió al revés.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

—¿Quién lo diría?—dijo George sorprendido.

—¿Te sorprende?—preguntó Angelina extrañada; era obvio que Dumbledore era el que había aparecido.

—Claro—respondió George como si fuera lo más normal del mudo—. Fíjate: anciano, alto y delgado con pelo y barba larga que viste túnica púrpura y usa gafas de cristales de medialuna, y que además tiene los ojos brillantes y la nariz torcida. ¡Tiene que ser Merlín!

Todos lo miraron como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

—Claaaaaro…—musitó Hermione antes de retomar la lectura.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rio entre dientes y murmuró:**

—**Debería haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. **

—¡Ja! ¡El Desiluminador!—exclamó Ron felizmente. Luego, sacó de su bolsillo el mismo objeto y lo accionó dejando toda la sala a oscuras.

—Aún no puedo creer que supiera crear algo así—dijo Neville, luego de unos segundos cuando Ron se dignó a accionar de nuevo el Desiluminador (no antes de que Hermione le pegara en la cabeza con el libro).

—Sí, bueno. Es Dumbledore—dijo Charlie abriendo los brazos, como si eso explicara por si sólo la cuestión.

**Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, **

—Desiluminador—corrigió Ron.

—Es lo que está escrito acá, Ron—le espetó Hermione.

**hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle.**

**Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

—**Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato.**

**La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

—**¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

—**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

—**Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

—**¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

—¿Festejando? ¡_Pego_ acababa de _mogig_ gente!—exclamó Fleur indignada.

—Sucedió lo mismo que en la Segunda Guerra—contestó Bill, calmándola—. Mucha gente no sabía si festejar o no; todos habían perdido uno o dos familiares o amigos. Así que muchos lo tomaron como un desahogo, un momento final de respiro luego de todo el horror.

Todos se tomaron unos segundos para recordar a sus seres queridos fallecidos en la guerra, antes de que Hermione pudiera retomar, con la voz un poco tomada.

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

—**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los **_**muggles**_** se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

—Ahh, Dedalus. Siempre podías contar en su buen humor para hacer todo más liviano—recordó Arthur con una sonrisa.

—**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

_Y que lo digas_, pensó Molly tristemente recordando a sus hermanos.

—**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los **_**muggles**_**, intercambia rumores...**

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

—**Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los **_**muggles**_** lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

_No para ese entonces_, pensó Harry. _Hubiera sido todo tan distinto…_

—**Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

Todos soltaron una risa o se sonrieron. Déjaselo a Dumbledore el hablar sobre caramelos de limón en un momento como ese.

—**¿Un qué?**

—**Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los **_**muggles**_** que me gusta mucho.**

—**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

—No sabía que ella también tenía problemas con el nombre—dijo Ron ligeramente sorprendido.

—Durante la Primera Guerra, sólo unos pocos de la Orden del Fénix pronunciaban el nombre—dijo Arthur—. Dumbledore me comentó que así se proponían desafiarlo al menos desde el principio y derribar el tabú. Muchos temían que pronunciar el nombre traería como consecuencia que apareciera en plena sala de estar.

Muchos reprimieron un escalofrío (sobre todo Harry, Ron y Hermione) recordando que durante la Segunda Guerra efectivamente algo así sucedía muy a menudo.

—**Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

—**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema—observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo. **

—**Me está halagando—dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

—**Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

—Bueno, no es que le crea—aclaró Percy—, pero Rita Skeeter dice que Dumbledore no sólo tenía esos poderes sino que soñó de chico con usarlos para alcanzar el poder. Repito, no es que le crea ni nada—repitió cuando varios pares de ojos se posaron acusadores sobre él—, sólo quisiera saber si es verdad, aunque no cambie para nada lo que piense sobre él.

—Tal vez pensó en usarlos porque los tenía—concedió Harry con el ceño fruncido (no le gustaba que siempre que se hablara sobre Dumbledore alguien siempre saque el tema que Skeeter había instalado en la mente de todos sus lectores)—, pero lo único que cuenta es que al final no los uso para su propio beneficio sino para el de los demás.

La frase _Por el bien común_ pasó por la mente de todos, pero nadie se atrevió a decirlo.

—**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

—Ughh, no necesitaba esa información—dijo George falsamente asqueado, mientras todos se reían.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

—**Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

La risa se detuvo tan pronto como llegó y el ambiente volvió a tensarse.

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

—**Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

Hermione dejó de leer y todos inclinaron la cabeza por unos segundos en memoria de Lily y James. Ginny se apresuró a tomar de la mano a Harry, quien la apretó en gesto de agradecimiento.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

—**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

—**Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

—**Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

—**¿Es... es verdad?—tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

—**Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

_No es del todo cierto, _pensó Harry aun ligeramente conmovido_. Él sabía que Voldemort no entendía ni valoraba el poder del amor, y que sólo el sacrificio de mi madre lo haría retroceder. Quizás fue a fin de mi primer año que lo comprendió…_

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. **

—Ah, si—recordó Bill de repente, riendo—. Recuerdo que le pregunté una vez que significaba ese reloj. Me dijo que lo había hecho como parte de un experimento en Astrología; cada manecilla pertenecía a un planeta y cuando las manecillas coincidían en el reloj con su planeta específico entonces la Tierra y ese planeta estaban alineados. ¡Es una genialidad!

—Pero… ¿para qué sirve? Sigo sin entender—insistió Ron.

—Básicamente—contestó Arthur—, si estás bien entrenado podés leer en ese reloj y saber en hora y minutos del día estas, además del mes y del año. Recuerda que Dumbledore llevaba casi cien años usándolo, así que debía tener mucha práctica leyéndolo.

—Fascinante—dijo Percy verdaderamente asombrado, mientras Hermione y Luna asentían fervientemente. ¿Qué otras cosas sabría el profesor Dumbledore que nunca las compartió con nadie?

**Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

—**Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

—**Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

—**He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

—Así que fue él quien te dejó con tus tíos—dijo Ginny con un dejo de bronca.

—Sí—contestó Harry—. Me lo dijo en quinto año. Supongo que algo de razón tenía para hacer lo que hizo.

—**¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

—**Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

—¡¿Una _cagta_?¡—exclamó Fleur sin dar crédito a sus oídos—. ¿Cómo piensa _explicagle_ a Petunia que su _hegmana_ fue asesinada y que su _sobgino_ _tendgá_ que _vivig_ con ellos?

—Sí, tal vez eso no fue lo más sensato que hizo en su vida—concedió Bill—, pero si se hubiese presentado, ¿qué hubiera pasado si los Dursley no le hubiesen creído? Tendría que buscar otro hogar para Harry.

—Quizás consideró además que no sería bien recibido en casa de los Dursley, y menos a esa hora—agregó Ginny.

Harry intentó no reírse recordando lo que había pasado la primera y última vez que Dumbledore había cruzado el umbral del número 4 de Privet Drive; casualmente no fue una visita diurna.

—**¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

—**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

—Ahora entiendo lo que me quisiste decir antes, sobre las razones que tenía Dumbledore—concedió Ginny con recelo—, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste más—finalizó cruzando los brazos, provocando la risa de Harry.

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

—**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

—**Hagrid lo traerá.**

—**¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

—¿Quién lo diría de McGonagall?—dijo Molly sorprendida.

—**A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

—**No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

—¡La moto de Sirius!—exclamó Arthur emocionado—. Aún la guardo en el cobertizo a la espera de poder terminar de arreglarla—agregó mientras Molly revoleaba los ojos de exasperación y Charlie abría los suyos como platos. Había visto un par de veces esos artefactos _muggle_ y siempre le parecieron fascinantes, por lo que le parecía dolorosamente intrigante el poder volar con una de esas. Tendría que pedirle permiso a Harry; después de todo ahora era suya.

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

—Ah, Hagrid—dijo Arthur sonriendo—. Siempre que puedo voy a visitarlo o le escribo para estar en contacto.

—Yo también—dijo Harry tambien con una sonrisa—. Siempre fue un buen amigo.

—**Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

—**Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

_Ja, que irónico, _pensó Harry de mal humor._ Y aun así lo creyeron culpable de la muerte de mis padres y de Colagusano. Fue más fácil creer en la culpabilidad de Black que en sus palabras ¡Qué fácil que resulta para la gente adaptar la realidad a su cómoda existencia!_

—**¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

—**No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los **_**muggles**_** comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas.**

**Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Harry instintivamente se pasó la mano por la cicatriz que desde hacía más de un año no molestaba; esperaba que se mantuviera así para siempre.

—**¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

—**¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

—**Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. **

—Ehhh…

—No preguntes, Fleur. Es Dumbledore—la atajó Bill y todos se rieron.

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley.**

—**¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

—**¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los **_**muggles**_**!**

—**Lo... siento—lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con **_**muggles**_**...**

—**Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos — susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. **

—Recuérdame nunca ir con McGonagall si necesito consuelo—dijo Charlie seriamente.

—Trato hecho—replicó George igualmente serio.

**Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

—**Bueno—dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

—**Ajá—respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche. **

—**Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

—**Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

_Voy a necesitarla_, pensó Harry amargamente.

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley... No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

Hermione terminó de leer y marcó la página antes de cerrar el libro. Era una imagen de lo serio que era lo que acababan de leer que nadie decía nada y todos miraban el libro o se quedaban pensativos.


	3. El vidrio que se desvaneció

Les agradezco mucho por los que agregaron la historia a favoritos y los reviews. Sigan dejando así me pongo mas contento y puedo terminar esto antes jejeje

DISCLAIMER: HP es de JK y de la Warner

* * *

**Capítulo 3. El vidrio que se desvaneció**

Percy fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Bueno, ¿quieren leer un poco más, o prefieren tomar un descanso antes de seguir?

Mientras discutían sobre si era mejor esperar o seguir, Hermione aprovechaba para reponer su garganta con un poco de te ya muy tibio (no es fácil leer por casi media hora) y se recostaba sobre el hombro de Ron, quien se veía muy contento. Finalmente, decidieron que leerían hasta la cena, y que se turnarían para leer los capítulos.

—Si no les molesta—dijo Percy tomando el libro—, leeré el capítulo que sigue…

Tras unos murmullos de asentimiento, Percy leyó: **El vidrio que se desvaneció.**

_Ah, genial_, pensó Harry con total ironía. _Tiene que empezar con mi vida con los Dursley. Simplemente maravilloso._

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. **

—Que aburrimiento—se quejó George.

—Bueno, ya sabíamos cómo eran—concedió Charlie.

**Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, **

Todos soltaron una risotada.

**y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

La alegría murió al instante.

—¿Por qué siento que no me va a gustar esto?—dijo Bill masajeándose las sienes.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

—**¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

—Ughh, colega. Te compadezco—dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda a Harry.

Harry sonrió como quitándole importancia, pero internamente sabía que si se sorprendían con esto, ni quería imaginarse lo que vendría después…

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

—**¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. **

_Extraño_, pensó Hermione con el ceño fruncido. _La habitación de Harry debe de estar muy cerca de la cocina_.

Ron pensaba lo mismo, a su manera.

—Harry, debiste de despertarte con hambre; escuchas el sonido del desayuno desde tu habitación.

Harry volvió a hacer el mismo gesto de antes, sólo que esta vez Ginny lo miró más detenidamente y vio que la sonrisa no llegó a los ojos. _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

**El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

**Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

—**¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

—¡Que impaciente! ¡Déjalo despertarse!—se quejó Molly como si Petunia estuviese ahí para escucharla.

—**Casi —respondió Harry**

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

—¡¿Te hacían _cocinag_?!—se horrorizó Fleur—. ¡Pego si sólo tenías…! ¿Cuánto? ¡¿Diez, once años?!

—Ehh… algo así—contestó Harry evasivamente. Todos fruncieron el ceño.

**Harry gimió.**

—**¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

—**Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? **

—Harry, Harry, Harry—lo regaño George en lo que Harry entendió como una perfecta imitación de Lockhart que arrancó un par de risas—. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? Sólo hacía dos minutos que te habías despertado. Es en lo primero que pienso yo cada vez que me despierto.

Todos se rieron un tanto más, hasta Molly quien de verdad disfrutaba ver el lado bromista de George, el cual estuvo bastante apagado desde la muerte de Fred y que recién comenzaba a volver a sus parámetros normales.

**Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

Ron reprimió un escalofrío.

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas…**

Percy cortó la lectura abruptamente y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Que sucede, Percy?—preguntó Molly sorprendida, al igual que todos, pero Percy siguió la lectura un poco más con los ojos, levantó la vista una fracción de segundo y vio confirmadas sus sospechas en los ojos y la expresión resignada de Harry. Hermione, Ginny y Luna habían visto este intercambio y parecían estar llegando a una conclusión. No se veían para nada contentas (si, Luna tampoco).

Preparándose para la explosión, Percy retomó la lectura.

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas y allí era donde dormía.**

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala. Entonces…

—¡¿QUEEEÉ?!

Molly se había levantado y, perdiendo todo autocontrol, se había lanzado con los ojos en lágrimas a una furiosa diatriba contra los Dursley. Parecía de verdad al borde de un colapso nervioso, y Arthur quien no parecía menos furioso tuvo que llevarla a la cocina a beber un trago de brandy para calmar los nervios. No eran los únicos: Fleur y Luna estaban lagrimeando por lo injusto de la situación, y Bill y Neville las estaban consolando aunque a ellos nadie estaba para calmarlos, Ron y Hermione echaban chispas, y Percy se debatía entre mandar una carta al Ministro notificando del abuso o encargarse él mismo.

Harry por su parte miraba la escena absolutamente pasmado. No creía posible que todos pudieran alarmarse así. Miró a Ginny quien no había dicho nada hasta ahora. Estaba furiosa, eso se veía a simple vista, pero se estaba conteniendo.

—Harry…—comenzó con voz muy calma y Harry tragó saliva. —Quiero saber, ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?—preguntó y los ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

Harry la miró a los ojos y no vio reproche hacia él, sino infinita tristeza.

—Lo juro. No es porque no confié en ti, Ginny… o en Ron o Hermione para variar.

Ambos Ron y Hermione se dieron vuelta para escuchar cuando oyeron sus nombres, y Harry decidió que era mejor calmar las aguas.

—¡TRANQUILOS TODOS!

Harry se había puesto de pie, y todos hicieron silencio de repente. Arthur ya había vuelto con Molly, quien se veía mucho más tranquila aunque tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Esta imagen hizo que Harry se conmoviera aún más.

—Escuchen—comenzó Harry inseguro, pero al ver a todos más o menos tranquilizados y que le prestaban atención, prosiguió más confiado—. Hay una razón por la que no dije nada de esto. No es porque no confíe en ustedes. Ustedes son mi verdadera familia, no hay nadie en quien yo confíe más, pero lo que leyeron recién ya no importa realmente. No, en serio—afirmó cuando varios abrieron la boca para protestar—, a mí al menos ya no me importa. No desde que puse un pie por primera vez en la plataforma 3/4—añadió sonriendo en dirección a los Weasleys.

Nadie decía nada, pero ya todos estaban mucho más calmados. Molly sollozaba pero de emoción, al igual que Fleur (quien parecía mucho más emocional que de costumbre, pensó Harry) y Ron y Hermione le sonreían agradecidos. Luego de unos segundos en que todos se acomodaron, Percy tomó el libro nuevamente y mientras buscaba la página, Ginny aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry y le dijo en un susurro apenas audible: —Te amo.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. **

—Espero que no sea…—comenzó a refunfuñar Ginny por lo bajo.

**El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, **

—¡Mierda!

—¡Ginevra!

**pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. **

—Jaja, es verdad—dijo Ron entre risas—. Casi no creciste nada hasta sexto…

—Sí, y entonces fue cuando te alcancé—retrucó Harry, y todos se rieron menos Ron quien refunfuñó algo como "apenas".

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. **

Esto los devolvió a la rabia que sentían antes.

—Malditos tacaños…—refunfuñaba Neville, lo cual era alarmante porque usualmente era muy tranquilo.

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. **

Ron había agarrado un almohadón del sillón y lo estaba estrujando para descargar su rabia.

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. **

—¿En serio?—preguntó Charlie a Harry—. Creí que la odiabas.

—Sí, claro que la detesto—respondió Harry—. Esto fue antes de saber lo que era, y era lo único que me conectaba a mis padres.

—Ahh—dijo Ron—, ¿entonces sí sabías sobre V-V-Voldemort y lo de tus padres antes de conocer a Hagrid?

No—respondió Harry con un poco de impaciencia—, sigan leyendo y verán por qué.

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

—**En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

Otra vez se escuchó una exclamación general.

—¡ACCIDENTE DE COCHE LAS BO…!

—¡QUE _VEGGÜENZA_…!

—¡MENTIRLE ASÍ A UN CHICO SOBRE SUS PADRES…!

—¡DESHONRAR LA MEMORIA DE LILY Y JAMES…!

Nuevamente, Harry tuvo que tranquilizarlos a todos, aunque él mismo también comenzaba a indignarse de que los Dursley se hayan salido con la suya mintiéndole y ocultándole su pasado por tanto tiempo.

—Bueno—dijo George después de un tiempo—, de algún modo supiste que tenía que ver con tus padres…

—No ayudas, George—lo regaño Angelina al ver que varios pares de ojos lo fulminaban con la mirada.

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

—**¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

—¡Cada vez se ponen peor!—se quejó Charlie masajeándose las sienes con los dedos.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

—Y seguirá así por los siglos de los siglos—sentenció Ginny, riendo y revolviéndole aún más el pelo con ambas manos a su novio, para la diversión de todos. Y aun así, pese a las quejas de Harry, su pelo no había cambiado para nada después de la sesión capilar.

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. **

—Que encantador—se burló Ginny frunciendo la nariz—. Parece un cerdo rubio que aprendió a caminar en dos patas.

Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, para el desconcierto de Ginny.

—¿Qué?

—Nada—respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Ya verás.

**Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Todos hicieron silencio, y luego comenzaron las carcajadas. Ginny se sonrojó hasta las raíces de su pelo rojo; parecía un rábano con insolación.

—Bueno—alcanzó a decir George entre risas—, hasta piensan lo mismo. ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?

Esta vez le tocó el turno a Harry de sonrojarse mientras los demás se reían.

—Sigue leyendo, Percy—refunfuñó Harry, luego de arrojarle un almohadón a Ron quien se estaba revolcando de la risa.

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

—Oh, Merlín, ¿y ahora qué?—preguntó Angelina exasperada.

—**Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

Todos dejaron caer la boca de sorpresa.

—¡T-treinta y seis! ¡¿Y todavía piensa que tiene motivos para quejarse?¡—exclamó Ron.

Harry se rio sin humor.

—Sí, ese es Dudley. Creí que ya lo conocías, Ron.

Percy tardó unos segundos en reponerse, antes de sacudir la cabeza y seguir leyendo.

—**Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

—¡Ah, ya entiendo todo!—exclamó Fleur esta vez—. ¡Son los _padges_ los _gesponsables_ de que sea tan consentido! ¡Le hablan como si _fuega_ un bebé!

—**Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

—Déjame adivinar—dijo George poniendo una exagerada cara de concentración—, ¿esto ya pasó antes?—preguntó, y Harry asintió con una sonrisa desganada.

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

—**Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

—¡NO! ¡No está todo bien, Petunia! ¡Deberías regañarlo, no consentirlo en todo lo que pide!—exclamó Molly casi fuera de sí.

—Le estás hablando a un libro, mamá—replicó George, sin pensar.

Molly lo fulminó con la mirada haciéndolo esconderse detrás de Angelina. Luego, dirigió la misma mirada a todos sus hijos, quienes retrocedieron unos milímetros ante la furia de su madre.

—Por suerte—la tranquilizó Bill—, nos educaste distinto a todos nosotros, madre.

Esto pareció calmar un poco a Molly, quien sin embargo se sentó resoplando como un toro a punto de embestir.

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

—**Entonces tendré treinta y... treinta y...**

—Ni siquiera sabe contar—musitó Hermione horrorizada con un hilo de voz.

—¡Pero si es un año mayor que vos, Harry!—dijo Neville confundido.

—Bueno—dijo Luna pensativamente—, obviamente es más grande pero como sus padres hacen todo por él, no se planteó nunca madurar y hacer las cosas por sí sólo.

Nadie dijo nada, dejando que las palabras sabias de Luna terminaran de asentarse.

—Bueno—dijo Arthur luego de unos segundos—, eso comprueba que el daño que le hicieron sus padres es muy grande.

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho por Arthur.

—**Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

—**Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon rio entre dientes.**

—**El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

—Sin comentarios—dijo George.

—¿Y entonces para que interrumpiste?—le espetaron Bill y Percy al unísono.

George refunfuñó algo así como "amargados Premios Anuales".

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. **

—Ehh… ¿qué?—preguntó Fleur que no había entendido una sola palabra.

—Cosas _muggle_—respondió Hermione—. Después les explico.

Arthur estaba emocionado pero decidió esperar.

**Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

—**Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

—¡Tiene nombre! ¡Se llama Harry y no es una babosa que no puede entenderlos, cara de caballo!—chilló Ginny de repente.

Todos la miraron alarmados, parecía una pantera pelirroja a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

—¡Percy!—gritó, y el susodicho se sobresaltó—, lee—ordenó, y Percy no tardó en obedecer.

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

—¡Harry!—le regañó Hermione.

—Dale un respiro, Mione—dijo Ron.

—Sí, Hermione—dijo George sonriendo—. Harry no tenía pensado que leerías sus pensamientos alguna vez.

Las risas duraron media fracción de segundo porque Hermione los fulminó con la mirada a todos, aún más a Harry quien no dejó de reírse por lo bajo. Percy entendió que si quería tener sobrinos alguna vez debía seguir leyendo.

—**¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.**

Hermione volvió a fulminar con la mirada a Harry.

—No entiendo por qué se enoja tanto contigo—le susurró desconcertada Ginny a Harry—. ¿Por ti o por los gatos?

—Las dos cosas, creo—contestó Harry por lo bajo para no airar más a su amiga.

—**Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

—**No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

George lanzó una risotada.

—Parece que ustedes dos tienen más en común de lo que imaginaba—dijo señalando a Harry y Ginny, quienes se sonrojaron para diversión de todos.

—**¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

—**Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

—**Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley**

—Ahh, pero eso sería divertido e iría en contra de lo que intentamos estos diez años—dijo George en perfecta imitación de Tía Petunia, tanto que Harry reprimió un escalofrío mientras el resto de reía a carcajadas.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, George—le recriminó Harry.

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

—**¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

—**No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

—**Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

—**El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

—Claaaro, porque eso es lo más importante—dijo Hermione irónicamente, una muestra de que tan enojada estaba (Ron se alejó un poco por las dudas)—, no por el hecho de que es abuso infantil.

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

—**¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

Varios estaban haciendo para este momento distintos gestos de disgusto, indignación, asco, repulsión, frustración o todo eso junto.

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

—**¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

—Claro, tiene que mantener su fachada de chico crecido frente a sus "amigos"—señalo irónicamente Angelina haciendo el signo de las comillas con los dedos.

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. **

—Esto es muy triste. Harry se sorprende de pasar un buen momento—le susurró tristemente Molly a Arthur.

—No te preocupes, Molly—la consoló Arthur por lo bajo, rodeándola con un brazo—. Harry ya está bien, está con nosotros.

**A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

—**Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

—Si se atreve…—refunfuñó Ron, retorciendo aún más con las manos el almohadón que parecía que estuviera a punto de romperse.

—**No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

—Pero sí que eras vos, Harry. Es magia accidental—le dijo Luna con total franqueza.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin respuesta, mientras todos se reían.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». **

La risa cesó instantáneamente y el ambiente se tornó taciturno nuevamente.

**Dudley se rio como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara. Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

Ante esto varios saltaron indignados y haciendo ruidos y gritando de protesta por la injusticia, y nuevamente Harry tuvo que tranquilizar a todos antes de que Percy pudiera retomar la lectura.

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas) **(Fleur hizo un gesto de profunda repulsión)**, Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

—Y ahora se alivia de no ser castigado por algo que no hizo—volvió a susurrar Molly con lágrimas en los ojos.

Arthur cada vez veía más difícil consolar a Molly, puesto que él mismo no encontraba consuelo ante tanta injusticia.

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. **

Charlie silbó asombrado.

—¿Volaste o apareciste, Harry?—le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que volé. Mi madre también lo hizo una vez cuando era chica—respondió Harry incómodo.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Harry, eso es magia muy avanzada—dijo Hermione asombrada.

—Sí, bueno—replicó Harry aún más incómodo—, no es que puedo hacerlo todo el tiempo.

—No interesa eso, Harry—le respondió Ron—. Tienes mucha magia dentro de ti y serías increíble si pudieras controlar todo ese poder.

Percy internamente se preguntaba qué tanto daño habían causado a Harry los Dursley. No tanto físicamente, sino psicológicamente. Al hacerle creer que no importaba, Harry ahora pensaba inconscientemente que su vida valía poco y por eso se arriesgaba tanto por todos cuando corrían peligro. Además, al reprimir y castigar todos sus arrebatos de magia quizás le habían provocado un problema de déficit de confianza que lo hacía bloquearse en algunos momentos y reaccionar en situaciones límite.

Tendría que verlo más detenidamente en el futuro y hablar de sus sospechas con su padre…

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

—Bueno, Harry—razonó George seriamente—, realmente eras un alfeñique, pero tampoco para tanto.

Harry hizo una mueca de enojo mientras todos se reían.

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. **

—Creo que no le caes bien, Harry—dijo Ron seriamente.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Harry con aires de estar muy sorprendido—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bueno—dijo George pensativo—, al parecer le gusta quejarse sobre ti.

—¡Mirá vos! No me hubiera dado cuenta sólo, no es que estuviera ahí escuchándolo quejarse o algo. Gracias por el dato, chicos.

—Es un placer.

**Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**

—**... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

—**Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

Se oyeron varios sonidos de exasperación ante la estupidez de Harry.

—¡Hey!—protestó Harry—. Denme un respiro, ¡tenía diez años!

—Lo que digas, Harry—le dijo Charlie en falso tono condescendiente que no engañó a nadie.

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

—**¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

—Idiotas—refunfuñó Ginny.

—**Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

—Ese tal Vernon Dursley es un hombre muy peligroso—soltó Luna de repente.

Todos se la quedaron mirando como siempre que decía algo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Luna?—preguntó Neville confundido.

Luna parecía sorprendida de que nadie la entendiera.

—Bueno, pues que es un hombre muy grande y violento, y además le gusta tener todo muy bien controlado y dentro de sus parámetros de normalidad. Si algo se sale de esos parámetros, se pone muy violento y pierde la paciencia rápidamente. La suerte, Harry—dijo mirándolo al pelinegro, que estaba boquiabierto—, es que no parece ser muy inteligente, y se puede engañar fácilmente.

Nuevamente, todos reflexionaron mucho las palabras de Luna, y es que tenía mucha razón: Vernon Dursley era un hombre muy peligroso.

Percy tardó un poco en reponerse antes de continuar con la lectura.

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. **

—Eso es… ¿malo o bueno?—preguntó Neville.

Harry se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar francamente.

—Supongo que es bueno. Son los Dursley, después de todo.

**Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

Ante esto estalló una carcajada general, que se hizo más fuerte cuando Luna regañó a Harry por insultar al pobre gorila.

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

Nuevamente, hubo sonidos de exasperación y de protesta.

—Bueno, esa es mi suerte para ustedes—dijo Harry resignado.

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. **

—Ahh…—dijo Ron de repente, y pareció recordar algo; Harry lo miró fijamente—, es aquí donde…

—Sip. Aquí es—respondió Harry.

—¿Aquí es… qué?—preguntó Angelina confundida.

—Ya verás—fue la respuesta de ambos.

**Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

—**Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

—**Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

—¡Ay, cuanto lo siento, pequeño cerdito! La pobre pitón no nació para divertirte—se burló Luna, visiblemente irritada.

Neville y Ron se rieron por el comentario, pero Hermione asintió fervientemente, de acuerdo por lo expresado por la excéntrica adolescente.

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

—No puedo creer que te estés compadeciendo de una serpiente—dijo George absolutamente anonadado.

—Descuida, George—replicó Ron—. Está demostrando su faceta normal de Harry "me-preocupo-mas-por-los-demás-que-por-mi-mismo" Potter.

Harry lo miró con las cejas levantadas, mientras el resto se reía.

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

**Guiñó un ojo.**

—¿"Guiñó un ojo"? ¡Pero si no tienen párpados!—exclamó Hermione, y luego miró a Harry.

—Supongo que no guiñó el ojo—replicó Harry con impaciencia—, pero habré leído su expresión en _pársel_ y lo entendí así.

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

—Y esto a ti te pareció muy normal, ¿no?—le preguntó Ginny a su novio.

—Claro—contestó Harry riendo—, para nada era algo sobrenatural. Me lo estaba tomando con mucha calma.

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

—**Me pasa esto constantemente.**

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

—**¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

—**¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

Hubo varios gritos de protesta, porque Percy había gritado a todo pulmón estas últimas palabras.

—Lo siento—murmuró Percy sonrojado.

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. **

—¡Abusivo!—gritó Ginny.

**Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!—preguntó George alarmado.

—¿Qué tal si lo dejas leer y lo sabremos todos?—le contestó Ron con un dejo de fastidio.

George refunfuñó algo así como "aguafiestas"

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. **

—¡Ja! ¡Chúpate esa mandarina, cerdo!—festejó Neville.

Todos lo miraron asombrados y sonriendo. Neville entonces se dio cuenta de su exabrupto, se sonrojó y murmuró "perdón" antes de sentarse otra vez (¡¿cuándo fue que se puso de pie?!).

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

—**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

—Bueno, al menos era educada—reconoció Luna.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

—Pobre tipo—se rio George—. No tuvo la culpa…

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. **

—Llorones—murmuró Angelina, divertida al igual que el resto.

**Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

La diversión se esfumó velozmente y en seguida se levantaron las protestas airadas.

—¡¿Por qué hizo eso ese imbécil?!

—¡Sabía que _Haggy_ se _meteguía_ en _pgoblemas_!

—¡Lo convertiré yo en una rata y después…!

Tardó un tiempo el ambiente en tranquilizarse antes de que Percy pudiera continuar, y para entonces incluso él seguía temblando de rabia.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

—¡¿Castigado?!—exclamó Molly indignada.

—¡¿SIN COMIDA?!—se horrorizó Ron, quien ya había terminado de desgarrar el almohadón y su contenido se esparcía por todo el suelo.

Harry asintió lentamente, y fue tal la indignación de todos que nadie pudo articular una sola palabra. Ron se hallaba casi conmocionado por la existencia de un castigo así.

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente. **

Ginny lo miró, horrorizada.

—¿Recordaste eso?

Harry le devolvió una mirada sombría.

—Sí, y ojalá mi memoria se hubiese quedado ahí—y Ginny supo que las pesadillas de su novio quizás eran peores de lo que pensaba.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia. **

—Ya no—dijo Harry en voz alta, sonriendo a todos a su alrededor, y todos le devolvieron una amplia sonrisa (la de Ginny vino acompañada de un beso).

**Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. **

—Era Dedalus—explicó Harry recordando haberlo visto y saludado después en el Caldero Chorrante.

**Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

Percy marcó la hoja y cerró el libro, agotado y con la voz cansada.

—Bueno—dijo Neville un poco desanimado—, no fue el final más feliz de un capítulo. Pero lo bueno—agregó en un tono más optimista—es que quizás ahora escuchemos como recibes tu carta de Hogwarts.

—Es verdad, Neville—dijo Ron—. Mientras más rápido olvide las cosas que he escuchado en este capítulo, mejor. Así que, si no les molesta…—concluyó y tomó el libro donde Percy lo había dejado.

Mientras, Harry pensaba que el día no iba a terminar más. Al menos no tendría que soportar hablar de los Dursley por mucho más tiempo.


	4. Las cartas de nadie

Nuevamente gracias por los _reviews_ y los que agregaron la historia a favoritos. Valoro mucho sus opiniones sobre la historia, y me gustaría responder personalmente cada sugerencia y comentario constructivo.

DISCLAIMER: HP es de JK y de la Warner

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Las cartas de nadie**

—Atención, todos—dijo Ron en voz alta—, el siguiente capítulo se llama: **Las cartas de nadie**

—¡Excelente!—dijo Charlie muy contento—. Hogwarts al rescate.

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano **

—¡¿QUEEEÉ?!

Hermione se había levantado resoplando como un toro a punto de embestir.

—¡Eso es a fines de julio! ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de tu primo?—preguntó a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry tragó saliva y balbuceó algo que desgraciadamente para él Ginny escuchó.

—¿¡23 DE JUNIO!?

Todo el elenco femenino se había puesto de pie para gritar y soltar palabrotas en contra de los Dursley, mientras Charlie, Ron y George planeaban una incursión nocturna al número 4 de Privet Drive.

Cinco minutos después, Harry pudo tranquilizar a todo el mundo y devolver el libro (que había salido disparado hacia debajo de su sillón) a Ron, quien continuó leyendo con la voz ronca de tanto gritar.

**y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

—Niño malcriado—refunfuñaban Molly y Angelina.

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. **

—Interesante lógica—murmuró Luna—. Funciona con los trolls.

Todos se rieron a carcajadas, quizás un poco maliciosamente, pero no les importó en aquella ocasión.

**Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

Nuevamente se oyeron gruñidos y sonidos de exasperación ante semejante barbarie.

—Me imagino que sus padres no los detenían—murmuró Bill irritado.

—Hasta puede que lo _incetivagan_—replicó Fleur igualmente enfadada.

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

—**Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día—dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

—Cuando le ponga las manos encima…—murmuraba Ron retorciendo el mismo almohadón de antes, reducido a un pedazo de tela casi sin relleno.

—**No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

Nuevamente todos se rieron a carcajadas festejando la réplica de Harry.

—¡Diablos, Harry! No creí que fueras tan gracioso—decía George con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

—Ughh—dijo Ron asqueado—, ¿quién sabe desde hace cuánto…?

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. **

Fleur volvió a hacer un gesto de asco mientras George, Ron y Ginny se reían imaginando lo ridículo que se habría visto Dudley.

**También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

—¡Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza de lógica!—exclamó Molly indignada por el tipo de educación que los Dursley incentivaban.

—Bueno—razonó Luna pensativa—, ya habíamos dejado en claro que es una lógica perfecta para los trolls—y todos volvieron a reírse a carcajadas.

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

Mientras, en el salón de la casa, nadie tenía ningún problema en reírse a viva voz de lo ridículo que era todo.

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

—¡Claro—dijo Hermione, nuevamente irónica y furiosa—, porque es un crimen preguntar! ¡¿Quién querría aprender?!

Ron volvió a alejarse un poco más, pero Hermione lo agarró fuerte del brazo y lo atrajo hacia su lado.

—Y tú, ¡te quedás aquí conmigo!—le espetó a su novio, aferrándose a su brazo, y mientras todos se reían, Ron tuvo que continuar la lectura con una sola mano.

—**Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

—**Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

—**No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

—Tacaños—murmuró Ginny malhumorada.

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

Ginny nuevamente comenzó a murmurar obscenidades que sorprendieron a Harry, como por ejemplo un par de sugerencias de donde podía meterse Dudley su bastón.

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

—**Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

—¿En serio?—preguntó George sorprendido.

—No—respondió Harry—, ya verás.

—**Que vaya Harry**

—**Trae las cartas, Harry.**

—**Que lo haga Dudley.**

—**Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

—Ah—dijo George ofuscado—, ahora sí tiene sentido.

**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

—¡HOGWARTS!

—¡George!

—Lo siento, Angelina.

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. **

—Eso no suena para nada saludable—musitó Luna soñadoramente.

**Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

**Señor H. Potter**

**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera**

**Privet Drive, 4**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

—**¡Date prisa, chico!—exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.**

—Sí, divertidísimo—comentó George con gesto aburrido.

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

—¡Harry!—se quejó Ginny palmeándose la frente en un claro gesto de exasperación.

—¡Hey!—protestó Harry—. Estaba ansioso, no preví lo que iba a pasar.

—¿Qué cosa no previste?—pregunto Ron desconcertado.

Todos lo miraron con ojos exasperados.

—¿Qué tal si… ehh, déjame ver… ¡lees!?—dijo George—. ¡Así lo averiguamos todos!

Ron gruñó algo que nadie puedo entender antes de seguir.

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

—**Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

—**¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

—Aguafiestas—gruñó Ginny por lo bajo.

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

—¡HEY!—fue el grito de indignación que se escuchó por toda la sala.

—**¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

—**¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. **

Ginny se sonrojó hasta las raíces, algo que notó Harry.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada—respondió evasivamente muy ruborizada. George estalló en carcajadas, y Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada en señal de advertencia.

—Es que Ginny solía escribirte 3 cartas al mes cuando era muy chica—dijo George entre risas.

Ginny y Molly lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras él y Ron se reían, Angelina y Hermione rodeaban los ojos por la inmadurez de sus novios y Fleur daba un gritito extasiada ("¡Aww, que romántico!"). Harry por su parte tenía los ojos como platos y se ruborizaba.

—¡Pero… nunca me llegaron las cartas!

Ginny lo miró aún ruborizada pero sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Es que no sabía la dirección, así que no pude mandártelas.

—No importa—dijo Harry besándola—, seguro que me habría vuelto loco si una completa extraña me escribía como si fuese un héroe—. Ante esto Ginny se repuso un poco y rió con ganas, antes de tomar un almohadón imprevistamente y lanzárselo a Ron, que aún se revolcaba de la risa.

—Sigue leyendo—lo amenazó Ginny.

**Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

—**¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

—**¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

—Reinas del drama—musitó Charlie.

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

—¡Que niño malcriado!—exclamaron Molly y Angelina.

—**Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

—**Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

—**Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

**Harry no se movió.**

—Oh, Merlin…—masculló Ron nervioso—. ¡Aquí viene!

—**¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

—Harry—dijo Neville con una risita nerviosa—, sí que tienes temperamento.

Ron y Hermione reprimieron un escalofrío.

—Y que lo digas—musitaron al unísono.

—**¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley**

—**¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. **

—Maldito bastardo—gruñó Ginny por lo bajo.

**Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

—**Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

—**Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

—Claro—dijo Arthur con sarcasmo—, porque desperdiciamos nuestro valioso tiempo observando tu miserable vida, Dursley.

Todos se le quedaron mirando: era raro que el tranquilo Arthur Weasley perdiera la paciencia de esa manera. El susodicho se sonrojó ante la vista de todos y masculló unas disculpas.

—**Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

—**No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

—**Pero...**

—**¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

—¿Qué se _tgaegá_ _entge_ manos _ahoga_ ese _cegdo_?—preguntó Fleur irritada y de brazos cruzados.

—Nada bueno, Fleur, eso seguro—contestó Charlie con el ceño fruncido.

—**¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

—**Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

—¡SACRILEGIO!—chilló Percy lívido.

Y no era el único; casi todos los presentes, menos Harry, Hermione y Fleur, estaban igual de furiosos.

—Ehhh…—dijo Harry desconcertado, dándole un vistazo a Hermione que se veía igual de confundida—, ¿qué les ocurre?

—Harry—dijo Ginny aún anonadada—, la primera carta de Hogwarts es casi sagrada. Todos en el mundo mágico lo saben, y cuando un niño recibe la primer carta de la escuela es tradición atesorarla toda la vida.

Todos los presentes que cursaron en Hogwarts asintieron ante lo que dijo Ginny.

—De ahí nuestra indignación—acotó Ron, quien enfadado como estaba tuvo que resoplar un poco antes de calmarse para seguir leyendo.

—**No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

—**¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo **(Ron volvió a sobrecogerse)**. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

—Espero que haya dolido—masculló Ginny de muy mal humor.

—**Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

—¡SEGUNDO DORMITORIO! ¡¿QUIERES DECIRME QUE HARRY TENÍA QUE DORMIR EN LA ALACENA CUANDO ESA BALLENA TENÍA OTRO DORMITORIO?! ¡MALDITOS DURSLEYS, JURO QUE NO LES PERDONARÉ LO QUE HICIERON…

La furia de Molly siguió por lo que parecieron horas, y si nadie la detenía es porque todos estaban igual de furiosos, incluso Luna quien usualmente era muy tranquila. Fleur por su parte lloraba por la injusticia (la chica _veela_ estaba demasiado hormonal últimamente) mientras Bill la consolaba y Charlie soñaba despierto con presentarle al tal Vernon Dursley a algunas de sus enormes amigas de afiladas garras, alas correosas y carácter explosivo. Sí, eso sería bueno verlo…

Todos se tomaron un par de minutos para tranquilizarse antes de continuar con la lectura.

—**¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

—**¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. **

—Me imaginé que tu primo valoraba mucho más sus cosas usadas que a ti, Harry—gruñó Ginny.

—Valoraba más el tacho de basura que a mí—replicó Harry en un susurro, pese a que hoy en día no podía afirmar lo mismo: tenía un cajón lleno con las cartas que Dudley le había escrito este último año disculpándose por todo lo que le había hecho durante su infancia. Cómo había conseguido una lechuza, Harry no tenía la más mínima idea...

**En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

—Típico—dijeron al unísono Percy y Bill, antes de mirarse sorprendidos y reírse junto con el resto.

—¿Qué libros eran, Harry?—preguntó Hermione curiosa.

—Un par de libros de animales y plantas y una colección de cuentos clásicos para niños, pero también estaban _El Hobbit_, los tres libros de _El Señor de los Anillos_ y los siete de _Las Crónicas de Narnia_. Los leí todos—concluyó sonriendo.

Hermione estaba emocionada, como siempre que se hablaba de libros.

—¡Yo también los leí! ¿Cuál fue tu favorito de _El Señor de los Anillos_? ¡El mío fue _Las Dos Torres_! ¡Es fantástico! ¿Leíste la parte en que…?

Ron carraspeó. Hermione pareció volver a la realidad, y vio que todos la miraban divertidos. Sonrojada, masculló un "sigue leyendo, Ron".

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

—**No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

Ginny no pudo evitar reírse amargamente en su mente. Ya era hora de que alguien le dijera que no a ese mocoso malcriado.

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero **(Luna y Hermione se horrorizaron por la crueldad hacia los animales y apenas se calmaron cuando Harry les explicó que por suerte él estaba en el patio para atajar a la pobre tortuga que no sufrió daño alguno)**, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. **

—Harry—interrumpió Molly escandalizada—, ¿es normal todo esto en tu primo?

Harry lo sopesó unos segundos.

—No—respondió finalmente—, pero es porque fue la primera vez que sus padres le dijeron que no y no cedieron ante sus rabietas. De todos modos, creo que también fue porque fue la primera vez que yo tuve algo sin que él no lo hubiera terminado de usar y gastar—concluyó pensativo

Ni que decir que el estado de indignación general en la sala de estar era increíble.

**Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

**Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

—**¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello.**

Ron y Hermione comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Harry también sonrió.

—Sí, es que estaba practicando para Halloween—explicó divertido.

Nadie además de ellos tres entendió nada, por lo que Harry les dijo:

—Esperen hasta el capítulo de Halloween.

**Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

—**Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí.**

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

Esta vez, Ron y Hermione hicieron ruidos de fastidio y resignación, mientras Harry protestaba en voz alta.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó Ginny irritada, quien a veces no soportaba el secretismo de esos tres.

—Digámoslo de esta manera—comenzó Hermione intentando medir sus palabras—: los planes de Harry… ehhh…

—Apestan—concluyó Ron sin nada de tacto, y todos estallaron en carcajadas menos Harry quien puso cara de ofendido.

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

—**¡AAAUUUGGG!**

—¡Ronald Weasley!—chilló Molly tapándose los oídos al igual que todos.

—Está escrito así, mamá—replicó Ron inocentemente.

Previendo la explosión de su madre, el pelirrojo retomó la lectura rápidamente.

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

Hubo una carcajada general ante lo que le había pasado a Vernon.

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. **

—¡Merlín! ¡Ojalá hubiera estado allí para ver eso—dijo George con lágrimas de risa en los ojos.

**Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

—**Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

—¡Qué _hombge_ mas _cguel_!—lloriqueó Fleur enjugándose una lágrima. Bill estaba completamente desconcertado por los cambios emocionales de su mujer.

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

—**¿Te das cuenta? —explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

—**No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

—**Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

—Menos mal que es así—dijo Neville muy seriamente, provocando otra carcajada general.

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba **_**De puntillas entre los tulipanes**_** y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

—¡Ahh, me encanta esa canción!—dijo Angelina sonriendo y comenzó a silbarla. De a poco fueron sumándosele el resto hasta que todos estaban silbándola pero a completo destiempo y con muy poca armonía. Todo terminó en una carcajada general, que Ron aprovechó para descansar la voz antes de continuar con la lectura.

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. **

—Hay que reconocer que son insistentes—dijo Bill riendo.

**Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

—**¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

—Debe de resultarle muy raro saber que le importas a alguien, Harry—masculló Ginny irritada y triste al mismo tiempo.

—No te preocupes, Ginny—la consoló Harry—, dentro de poco dejaré ese lugar.

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

—**No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

—Ehhh…—dijo Neville—, ¿por qué no?

—El servicio de correo _muggle_ no funciona los domingos—explicó Harry—. Lo dirigen personas.

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca **(hubo algunas risas maliciosas por lo que le pasó a Vernon)**. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

—Ehhh…—dijo George—, ¿por qué no de las del suelo?

Harry ya estaba hartándose de tantas preguntas sobre el comportamiento infantil que increíblemente tenía cuando tenía diez años.

—No lo sé, George. Quizás mis reflejos de buscador entraron en acción—respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero todos se rieron por la ocurrencia del pelinegro.

—**¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor** (Ginny puso cara de muy pocos amigos)**. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

—**Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

—Ughh—dijo Charlie asqueado—, no sé si reírme o no. Ese tipo está loco.

—Yo elijo reírme.

—Tú siempre eliges reírte. No me sirve, George

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

Nuevamente hubo risas por la contrariedad que sufría Dudley, pero cada vez eran menos los que les resultaba divertido: los más adultos comenzaban a sentir pena por el comportamiento del niño y su indignación se dirigía más hacia los padres y su negligencia.

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle a dónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

—**Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

—Sip. Está chiflado—sentenció Neville.

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

—Ughh, esto no me gusta—dijo Ginny con gesto de contrariedad—. ¿Está mal que esté empezando a sentir pena por tu primo, Harry?

—No, está perfecto—replicó Harry muy seriamente—. Dumbledore dijo lo mismo. Los Dursley le hicieron quizás más daño a su hijo que a mí.

_Los dos chicos quedaron dañados, _pensó Arthur_, pero Harry tiene más chances de reponerse que su primo._

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata **(Ron se horrorizó ante la perspectiva de un desayuno tan malo)**. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

—**Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

**Señor H. Potter**

**Habitación 17**

**Hotel Railview**

**Cokeworth**

—¡Guau! Hablando de precisión…—dijo Neville asombrado.

—No entiendo—dijo Ron desconcertado levantando la vista del libro—. ¿Cómo hacen para saber en dónde estás para mandarte la carta?

—Es una pluma mágica que pertenece al colegio Hogwarts—explicó Arthur, y Percy, Bill y Hermione asintieron—. Detecta el nacimiento de cada niño mágico en todo el Reino Unido e Irlanda y los anota en la lista de pupilos de Hogwarts. Cuando es el momento de que ese niño entre en Hogwarts, instantáneamente escribe las cartas y las envía por lechuza a donde sea que ese niño se encuentre.

—¿Ni el director ni nadie participan de la escritura de esas cartas?—preguntó Harry.

—No lo creo—dijo Arthur pensativo—, pero obviamente el director sabe cuándo un chico no está recibiendo su carta porque su nombre no es tachado de la lista como corresponde, y eso pasa cuando el padre o tutor responde que acepta o rechaza la vacante en Hogwarts.

Harry se quedó pensando. _Entonces, ¿ni Dumbledore ni McGonagall sabían nada de mi infancia? No, eso no es posible; Dumbledore sí sabía. Tendré que pensarlo después…_

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

_Posiblemente no creyendo que alguien maltrataría así a un chico_, pensó Molly irritada.

—**Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

—**¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

—**Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

—Qué bueno que Dudley ya se empiece a dar cuenta de lo obvio—comentó George burlón.

—Sí, ya era hora—contestó Neville con una sonrisa.

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

—**Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry. **

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!—dijo Luna de repente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Harry la miró totalmente anonadado.

—Ehh… gracias, Luna, pero mi cumpleaños fue hace unas semanas.

Luna lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Le decía al Harry del libro—replicó como si Harry estuviese loco.

Todos se rieron por lo cómico del asunto y por la cara que tenía Harry.

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

—Por cierto que no—dijo Neville riendo.

—¡Que _hoggibles_ que son estos _Dugsley_!—explotó Fleur, quien se echó a llorar sin consuelo por la injusticia. Bill intentó consolarla rodeándola con un brazo y susurrándole palabras dulces.

Harry no sabía que decir, después de todo no había sido tan malo a partir de los once años. Por suerte Fleur se calmó al poco tiempo y Ron pudo retomar la lectura.

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, sospechando…

—**¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

—Seguro que no—dijo Charlie riendo sin humor.

—**¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

—**Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

**El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

—No quiero ni imaginar lo que serían las vacaciones allí—dijo Bill arrugando el entrecejo.

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno **(Ron nuevamente se horrorizó por la "comida" de Tío Vernon)**. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

—**Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

—¡Cómo me gustaría golpearle en toda la fofa cara!—gruñó Percy, sorprendiendo a todos.

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

Una vez, más se alzaron las protestas de todo el elenco femenino, a la que se sumaron las de varios masculinos.

—¡MALDITOS!

—¡…Y EN SU CUMPLEAÑOS…!

—¡_FILS DE PUTE_!

—¡YA VERÁN CUANDO LOS AGARRE!

Esta vez, Harry no intentó calmarlos; supo que si estuviera en su lugar reaccionaría igual o peor, pero igual lo conmovía que todos ellos estuvieran dispuestos a darle una lección a los Dursley por haberlo maltratado tanto.

Pasados algunos segundos de furia incontenida, Harry finalmente llamó a la tranquilidad general. Sin embargo, Ron todavía temblaba de rabia cuando retomó la lectura.

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. **

—Tu sarcasmo funciona de formas muy raras, Harry—musitó Neville que seguía bastante enfadado.

**Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... tres... dos... uno...**

**BUM.**

—¡RONALD! ¡Es la última vez que te lo digo!—dijo Molly recobrando apenas el estado. Muchos había seguido el último tramo en un estado de tensión creciente hasta que cayeron de su asiento por el grito de Ron, y refunfuñaban contra el pelirrojo mientras se reponían.

—Lo siento—masculló Ron, sonrojado—, de todos modos ya casi termino.

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

—¡Al fín!—exclamó Molly—, quien sea, no importa. Es más que bienvenido en esa casa de locos si llega para rescatar a Harry.

—Terminó el capítulo—dijo Ron, y marcó la hoja antes de cerrar el libro.


	5. El guardián de las llaves

Hola a todos! Gracias por su paciencia. Sé que están ansiosos con la historia, pero seguro que entenderán que actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo, y dentro de unos días ya no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido.

Un par de aclaraciones mas...

En primer lugar, mi intención es hacer TODOS los libros, no importa cuanto me tome. Voy a llegar a los ochenta años y todavía me habrán de faltar dos capítulos más para terminar "HP y las Reliquias...", ¡y seguiré con mi meta! Lo que sí, no van a leer todos los libros en la casa de campo: sería surrealista. Y ¡NO! el tiempo no se detiene, no hay viajes en el tiempo, no hay nada: es el mundo mágico aburrido que todos conocemos y amamos jejeje

En segundo lugar, agradezco mucho los reviews. A los que tienen firma, les agradezco personalmente por PM; a los demás, les agradezco y responderé sus dudas por acá. Espero que no les moleste, ¡y sino háganse una cuenta! No cuesta nada y pueden enterarse fácilmente cuando actualice jejeje

Bueno, ahora sí...

DISCLAIMER: HP es de JR y la Warner

* * *

**Capítulo 5. El guardián de las llaves**

—Muy bien—dijo Arthur, recibiendo el libro de Ron—, creo que podemos leer uno o dos capítulos más antes de cenar. ¿Qué les parece?—preguntó en general.

Se oyeron murmullos de asentimiento, y entonces Arthur abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

—El capítulo se llama: **El guardián de las llaves**

Todos se sonrieron entre sí recordando al guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts, Hagrid, y algunos lo hicieron maliciosamente: esto será bueno, los Dursley se lo venían buscando…

**BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

—**¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

_¿Cuándo fue que no hizo algo estúpidamente?_, pensó Ginny mordazmente, quien no perdonaba fácilmente a Dudley.

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

Las sospechas de Hermione se confirmaron; abrió mucho los ojos horrorizada.

—¡Pero hay niños ahí! ¡Es muy peligroso!

Todos la miraron alarmados, menos Harry quien tuvo que explicar.

—No pasó nada, estuvimos bien—aclaró—. Un rifle es un arma muy peligrosa, es como una vara de metal más grande que puede matar o lastimar gravemente.

Y ahora todos abrieron los ojos, horrorizados como Hermione.

—¿Es como un _revlover_?—preguntó Arthur, curioso pese a todo.

—Revólver—corrigió Harry—. Es más pequeño que el rifle… pero sí, esa es la idea.

Todos asintieron, algunos aún confundidos, pero todos murmurando o mascullando palabras poco amistosas contra Tío Vernon.

—**¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

Nuevamente todos sonrieron pese a lo que habían escuchado recién. Era difícil no sonreír cuando Hagrid entraba en escena.

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

—**Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... **

Todos se rieron por el comentario. Déjaselo a Hagrid derribar una puerta, volver a ponerla en su lugar y actuar como si todo fuese normal.

**Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

—**Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

Algunos no pudieron evitar soltar una risa maliciosa ante la imagen.

—**¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

—Tus descripciones son geniales, Harry—comentó Ron divertido.

—Si—replicó George con una risa—, y espera a que llegue la tuya.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada mientras algunos se reían.

—**La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

—**¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

—¿Y a quién le importa?—replicó Neville. Luna asintió, de acuerdo con lo que dijo su amigo.

—**Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

Todos festejaron y rieron por lo que había hecho Hagrid. Ahora sí Harry ya estaba a salvo.

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

—**De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

—No quiero sonar grosero—dijo Ron, y Hermione lo miró sorprendida (¿Ron no queriendo sonar grosero?)—, pero sabiendo como cocina Hagrid…

—Si, te entiendo—atajó Harry—, pero esa vez estuvo muy bueno. Parece que se esmeró porque se trató de mí. Es un gran amigo—concluyó sonriendo, al igual que todos en la sala.

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

—**¿Quién es usted?**

—Esos modales, Harry—negó con la cabeza Hermione, divertida pese a todo.

Harry hizo un puchero falso, también divertido.

**El gigante rió entre dientes.**

—**Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry.**

—Suele pasar—dijo Charlie sonriendo, quien pese a sus musculosos brazos siempre recibía un sacudón por parte de su amigo.

—**¿Qué tal ese té, entonces?—dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

—¿Hizo magia?—preguntó Molly con el ceño fruncido—. Creí que lo tenía prohibido por entonces…

—Consiguió un permiso de Dumbledore—fue toda la respuesta de Harry.

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un líquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. **

Molly resopló algo enojada. _¡Bebiendo cuando hay chicos allí en la cabaña!_

**Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

—**No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

—**Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

Nuevamente todos se rieron.

—¡Hagrid es genial!—exclamó George muy contento, y Angelina asintió sonriendo.

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

—**Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

—**Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

—**Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry.**

—Apuesto a que Hagrid no estará contento.

—Nadie es tan tonto como para aceptar esa apuesta, George—contestó Charlie.

**Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

—**Lo lamento—dijo rápidamente Harry.**

—**¿Lo lamento?—preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! **

—¡Ja! ¿Qué les dije?

—Nadie lo negó, George—volvió a contestar Charlie.

**Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

—**¿El qué?—preguntó Harry**

—**¿EL QUÉ?—bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

—Ahh, la venganza es dulce—dijo Ginny frotándose las manos—. Esperaba esto con ansias.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír también. Hay que admitir que fue divertido y que los Dursley se lo venían buscando.

—**¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

—¡Hey!—protestó Harry, cuando varios se rieron de él—. ¡Tenía 10 años!

—Once.

—Como sea, Ginny. ¡Era un niño!

—**Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

—**Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

—**¿Qué mundo?**

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

—**¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como **_**mimblewimble**_**. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

—**Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

—**¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

—¡Guau!—dijo Neville con el ceño fruncido—. Acabas de escuchar que tus padres y tú son famosos pero aun así preguntas por tus padres…—y entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo—. Ah, sí. Te entiendo perfectamente—dijo Neville con los hombros caídos.

Luna se apresuró a rodearlo con el brazo. Nadie dijo nada; Fleur y Molly sollozaban en silencio y Harry volvió a sentir que quizás era peor tener padres que no pueden reconocerte, que no tenerlos en lo absoluto.

Luego de consolar a Molly, Arthur se apresuró a retomar la lectura para sacarlos a todos de la tristeza.

—**No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.**

**De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

—**¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

—Está colmando mi paciencia—musitó Percy masajeándose las sienes.

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

—**¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

—**¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

—**¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

—**Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y entonces todos comenzaron a festejar.

—¡Sí! ¡Al fin!—rugió Charlie.

Arthur los dejó reír por unos segundos mientras descansaba la voz. Todos necesitaban un momento de distensión: los últimos capítulos habían sido bastante estresantes, cambiando de las risas a las broncas en muy poco tiempo. Éste, por suerte, era bastante distendido.

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

—**¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

Todos se volvieron a reír.

—Interesante reacción—comentó Luna.

—¿Cuál fue la tuya, Hermione?—preguntó Ron interesado.

—McGonagall misma me lo dijo—comentó Hermione sonriendo—. Mi reacción fue quedarme con la boca abierta y contestar "Está chiflada"— y todos volvieron a reírse.

—Y entonces—siguió Hermione—hizo lo de convertir la mesa en un cerdo, y comprendí que tenía razón.

—Sí—comentó Harry—, a partir de que uno se da cuenta, todas las cosas que te pasaron de chico comienzan a cobrar sentido—. Hermione asintió.

—**Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. **

Percy se desconectó un poco de la lectura y volvió a pensar sobre lo que Harry podría ser de no ser por el daño que habían causado los Dursley. Quizás aún no era demasiado tarde para Harry el poder superar ese problema de confianza que le hacía bloquearse en algunos momentos. Mientras más tiempo pase sin los Dursley, mejor era para Harry y más fácil sería para él superar el pasado…

**Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó:**

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**_

_**Director: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, **_

_**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**_

_**Jefe Supremo, Confederación **_

_**Internacional de Magos).**_

_**Querido señor Potter:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**_

_**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

_**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Directora adjunta**_

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

—**¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

Harry volvió a protestar cuando varios se rieron de él otra vez.

—Sí, sí, ya sabemos—lo atajó Ron entre risas—, tenías diez años.

—Once.

—Como sea.

—**Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

_**Querido señor Dumbledore:**_

_**Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.**_

_**El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

—Supongo que para los _muggles_ así debe ser—comentó Arthur sonriendo, quien siempre quedaba fascinado cuando se mencionaba un poco sobre el estilo de vida _muggle_.

—Es fascinante verse a uno desde otro punto de vista—comentó Luna con naturalidad—y darse cuenta de las cosas que uno hace y que parecen absolutamente normales para uno pero que no lo son para los demás.

—Es _vegdad_—respondió Fleur asintiendo—. Cuando vine a _Inglategga_ a _vivig_, hubo muchas _costumbges_ que me _pageciegon_ muy _extgañas_, y muchos _encontgagon_ _extgañas_ las mías—concluyó abriendo los brazos.

Nadie dijo nada, mientras sopesaban lo que habían dicho ambas chicas. Sin duda, tenían mucha razón.

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

—**¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

—**Él no irá —dijo.**

Ginny rió despectivamente.

—Me gustaría verlo intentarlo.

**Hagrid gruñó.**

—**Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

Ginny parpadeó y todos la miraron sonriendo.

—Oh, _déjà-vu_—dijo Fleur, y todos se rieron.

—**¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

—**Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.**

—**Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

Todos se miraron alarmados.

—¿"Sacar de él"?—repitió Molly visiblemente asqueada—. ¡¿A qué se refiere exactamente?! ¡Eso puede ser muy peligroso!

—¡No hay forma de "sacar" la magia de uno!—replicó Bill a punto de estallar—. Puede dejar un daño irreversible en el niño. ¡Recuerden a la hermana del profesor Dumbledore!

—Ariana, sí—dijo Neville frunciendo el entrecejo; él además de conocer la historia sabía qué podía pasar cuando se intentaba forzar a una persona por mucho tiempo a hacer o decir algo imposible. Sus padres eran la prueba viviente.

Harry no dijo nada; sabía que tenía que calmar a todos antes de que terminen por estallar.

—Escuchen—dijo, y todos hicieron un silencio tenso—, realmente no fue tan malo. O sea—aclaró cuando varios hicieron gestos de escepticismo—, sí lo fue, pero nunca hicieron nada más que encerrarme en la alacena y negarme algunos gustos.

—¿Y cómo llamas a que te hagan cocinar y dejar que tu primo te pegue?—preguntó Ginny con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Bueno—respondió incómodo—, eso también pero…

—¿Y qué me dices sobre las veces que tu tío te empujó o te zamarreó?—interrumpió Ron irritado.

—Si… está bien—concedió Harry, quien comenzaba a fastidiarse—, es verdad pero…

—¿Y qué me dices de…?

—¡ESCÚCHENME!

—¡No, Harry, escúchate tú!—imploró Hermione, con los ojos húmedos—. Estás defendiéndolos y no se lo merecen. ¡Todo lo que han hecho contigo es abuso infantil! Y no me mires así, Harry, ya se lo que estás pensando, "que podía haber sido peor, que al menos te aceptaron en su casa". No importa que no hicieran nada de eso: te obligaron a hacer todas las tareas de la casa, te negaron todos los gustos, te maltrataron psicológicamente, dejaron que tu primo te pegara y se aprovechara de ti, ¡y hasta te negaron tu propia identidad, Harry! Tal vez tú ya lo hayas superado, ¡pero eso no quiere decir que esté bien!

—¡Piénsalo, Harry!—suplicó Ginny también al borde de las lágrimas—. Teddy es tu ahijado, y si estuviera totalmente a tu cuidado, ¿le harías algo así?

Harry estaba anonadado; nunca lo había pensado de esa manera.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces, Harry—sentenció Luna muy lejos de su habitual semblante soñador—, no pienses por un segundo que no fue horrible todo lo que te han hecho los Dursley. Por más que te hayas acostumbrado, eso sólo prueba el daño que han hecho.

Harry no dijo nada, desarmado; se sentía vulnerable. Pero, al ver a su alrededor todas las miradas, no de lástima ni de compasión, sino de empatía y de amor, no le importó sentirse así.

—Gracias—alcanzó a musitar, temeroso de que su voz lo traicionara. Ginny lo rodeó con un brazo y se acurrucó a su lado. Todos entendieron y le dieron su espacio, mientras Arthur retomaba la lectura con la voz ronca.

—**¿Vosotros lo sabíais?—preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

—**¡Saber!—chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. **

—Apuesto a que Petunia se llevó una linda sorpresa cuando intentó tomar su té y su taza comenzó a chillar—comentó George, intentando romper con el ambiente tenso.

Funcionó en parte; hubo pocas risas pero el resto hizo gestos de repulsión o compusieron media sonrisa. _Misión cumplida_.

**Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

—Como debe ser—le susurró Ron a Hermione, quien le sonrió radiante.

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

_Seguramente_, pensó Molly irritada.

—**Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

—¡No puedo _cgeeglo_!—exclamó Fleur indignada más allá de lo posible—. ¡¿Así fue como te _entegaste_ de lo de tus _padges_?!

Harry sólo se limitó a desviar la mirada, pero fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba Fleur antes de echarse a llorar nuevamente, y no sólo ella: Hermione había escondido la cara entre los brazos de Ron pero por la forma en que temblaba, Harry supuso que ella también había sucumbido a las lágrimas; Molly tenía trazos de humedad bajo los ojos; Ginny por su parte no lloraba pero tenía una expresión miserable en su rostro y apretaba fuerte la mano de Harry. Hasta Arthur encontró difícil continuar la lectura.

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

—**¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

—**¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE?—rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

—Ahora entiendo bien lo que me dijiste en el tren la primera vez, Harry—dijo Ron enojado consigo mismo. _Y yo que pensé que me lo estaba diciendo para consolarme…_

—**Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

—**Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

—Yo hubiera hecho algo mucho peor que eso—masculló Bill. Charlie y Fleur asintieron fervientemente.

—**Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

—**Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

—**¿Quién?**

—**Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. **

—Es un eufemismo eso—dijo Neville con el ceño fruncido.

—Espera, Neville—dijo Arthur y agregó: **—Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

—**¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

—**No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció—. **

—¡Guau!—se sorprendió Charlie—. Nunca lo oí decirlo antes—. _Lo cierto es que aún hay muy pocos capaz de decir el nombre, _pensó luego, _y un gran número de ellos están sentados en esta sala_.

**No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. **

—¡Eso sí que no voy a poder entenderlo nunca!—exclamó Hermione con los brazos cruzados—. ¡Que una persona sea capaz de unirse a él por un poco de su poder, y que para hacerlo tenga que cometer tantas atrocidades!

—Es lo peor de la naturaleza humana—dijo Arthur, pensando en Lucius Malfoy.

**Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

Todos reprimieron un escalofrío pensando en lo que en efecto sucedió cuando Dumbledore no estuvo más para proteger Hogwarts: la escuela no duró ni una estación sin el director, lo que derivó en un año de terror para todos.

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

—No los traté mucho, pero los Lily y James que conocí nunca se hubiesen pasado al Lado Oscuro—afirmó Molly vehemente y todos asintieron firmemente.

Harry entonces tuvo una de esas punzadas de envidia que sentía cuando la gente hablaba maravillas de sus padres, afirmando que aún sin conocerlos mucho eran de los mejores hechiceros y personas que han existido; siempre que pasaba deseaba ardorosamente tener la oportunidad de estar con ellos aunque sea sólo una hora… y entonces rememoraba su corta pero dolorosa experiencia con el Espejo de Oesed y recordaba que él ya tenía una familia maravillosa.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, a aquellos que lo acompañaron estos últimos ocho años. Sonrió ampliamente. Sí, una familia maravillosa.

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

Molly y Fleur ahogaron un sollozo.

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

—**Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

—¡Tal cual!—volvió a afirmar Molly con vehemencia.

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. **

_Un poco de ambas pero ni cerca de la realidad_, pensó Harry amargamente.

**Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. **

—Y aun así la gente piensa que me gusta ser famoso por eso—refunfuñó Harry, aún irritado por la mentira que instaló Rita Skeeter en la mente de todos los lectores de _El Profeta_.

—Por suerte, nadie que valga la pena lo cree—sentenció Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada, como incitándolo a desmentirla, algo que Harry no estaba dispuesto a hacer y menos cuando Ginny lo miraba así… _¡Tranquilo!_, se reprochó mentalmente, _¡no es el lugar ni el momento!_

**Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

Todos se quedaron pasmados.

—No puedo creer que recordaras eso—susurró Ginny horrorizada.

Harry internamente pensó que hoy en día sus recuerdos de esa noche eran muchísimo peores, pero no creyó conveniente que Ginny y el resto de mujeres de la sala necesitasen saber los detalles mas escalofriantes.

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

—**Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

—**Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. **

Percy resopló.

—Es verdad; esos imbéciles siguen ahí.

**Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

—**Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. **

Nuevamente todos empezaron a vociferar obscenidades en contra de los Dursley (¡sí, incluso Luna y Percy!) y Harry tuvo que calmarlos a todos antes de que pasara a mayores…

Arthur tuvo que cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez, respirando profundamente, antes de poder continuar.

**Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

Y una vez más, se oyeron gritos e insultos varios y Harry esta vez no pudo hacer nada para calmarlos, básicamente porque él mismo tenía muchos problemas para estar tranquilo. Es más, estaba a un mínimo de ir él personalmente a Privet Drive y meter a tío Vernon en la alacena a la fuerza; no importa que no entre a la primera, lograría que termine adentro por más doloroso que sea para la morsa…

La voz enronquecida de Arthur lo sacó de su violenta fantasía.

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

—**Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. **

George y Ron se rieron por la imagen mental.

**Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

—**Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

—**Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

—No duró mucho mas eso, ¿verdad, Harry?—preguntó Ron alzando una ceja, y Harry negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—**Buena pregunta, Harry. Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

**»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

**»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. **

Arthur hizo un silencio repentino y levantó la vista para intercambiar miradas con el resto de la sala. Todos estaban pensando en lo que Hagrid había dicho, y no podían creer cuánta razón tenía el semigigante. Todo lo que había dicho se había cumplido al pie de la letra y Voldemort se había alzado nuevamente, más poderoso que nunca. Todas las pistas estaban ahí, visibles ante quien quisiera verlas, pero por supuesto la corrupción y la negligencia del Ministerio ayudaron a que eso ocurriera.

Harry, Ron y Hermione por su parte cruzaron una mirada y reprimieron un escalofrío pensando especialmente en una frase: _No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir_. Nunca antes recordaron haber escuchado palabras con tanto sentido, y que ellos supieran Hagrid nunca supo nada sobre los _Horrocruxes_ de Voldemort.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Arthur retomó la lectura.

**Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

—Si tan sólo funcionara así—suspiró Harry, sorprendido por su antigua inocencia.

—**Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

—**No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: **

—Es cierto—corroboró Hermione—, lo mismo me pasó a mí. Así me di cuenta que McGonagall me estaba diciendo la verdad.

**perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

—Tampoco eso funciona así, colega—dijo Ron riendo.

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

—**¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

—Me imagino que no—dijo George masajeándose las sienes (últimamente muchos en la sala lo estaban haciendo, síntoma inequívoco de escuchar hablar tanto de los Dursley)

—**¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

—**Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

—**¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA!—gritó tío Vernon.**

Todos hicieron silencio, anonadados, hasta que se les empezó a formar una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. _Oh, esto será fantástico…_

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

—**¡NUNCA...—bramó—INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

Nuevamente se hizo silencio en la sala…

Y entonces pareció que la casa entera explotaba. Todos, absolutamente todos, habían estallado en carcajadas, como una represa que termina por colapsar y liberar toda la furia del río: habían soportado mucha tensión a lo largo de la lectura (¡y eso que apenas estaban empezando!) y por fin pudieron liberarse riendo alto y tendido por varios minutos.

—¡BRILLANTE!—rugió Ron, rodando por el piso a las carcajadas.

—¡GENIAL!—vociferó George quien se contenía el estómago por reír tanto.

Harry no pudo evitarlo: también se rió con ganas, pese a que sabía que estaba mal y que Dudley no lo merecía tanto como su padre.

Nuevamente, la sala tardó unos minutos más en recobrar la calma, y aún así ninguno dejó de soltar alguna risita mientras intentaban tranquilizarse.

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

—**No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

Nuevamente se oyeron carcajadas.

—Sabias palabras, Hagrid—dijo George entre risas.

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

—**Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

—**¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

—**¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

—**Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

—Totalmente discreto el cambio de tema, ¿eh?—dijo George asintiendo en tono de burla.

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

—**Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

—Es el fin del capítulo—dijo Arthur con la voz ronca, antes de marcar la página y cerrar el libro. Estaba agotado y con la garganta reseca y dolorida, y no era el único: entre las risas, los cambios de humor y los arrebatos de emociones todos sin excepción se sentían como quienes acababan de correr grandes distancias sin descanso.

—Ya casi es hora de cenar—anunció Molly, mirando el reloj de pared—. Podríamos dejar la lectura aquí y seguir luego de comer—sugirió al grupo entero. Nadie estuvo en desacuerdo, necesitaban un momento de respiro y había mucho por asimilar.


	6. DESCANSO Y CONFESIONES I

Hola, sigo actualizando cada vez que puedo. Dentro de poco se vienen días largos y muy ocupados para mí, así que aprovecho para dejarles este _break_ en la historia antes de no poder entrar otra vez por un tiempo.

A propósito, esta historia pretende seguir el canon al pie de la letra, así que las parejas están conformadas desde mucho antes que yo pensara en escribir el fic. No insistan con parejas que podrían ser pero que no son; a no ser que Rowling nunca haya especificado nada, las parejas que ella formó se quedan como están. Les informo esto antes que empiecen a llover peticiones raras jejeje... y soy capaz de imaginar algunas muuuy raras...

Por último, la historia acaba de llegar a las 1000 vistas! Gracias a todos! Sigan leyéndome!

Bueno, dejo de hablar...

DISCLAIMER: HP es de JR y la Warner.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Descanso y confesiones I**

Molly estaba en la cocina preparando la cena para que puedan comer todos; por suerte, la cabaña estaba absolutamente preparada para albergar, al menos, veinte personas, así que a Molly le brillaron los ojos cuando vio por primera vez la cocina. Ni que decir que no pidió la ayuda de nadie y puso manos a la obra sacando ollas y sartenes y preparando en casi tiempo récord exquisitos platillos.

Así que, mientras tanto, el resto de la familia ayudaba en lo que hacía falta o aprovechaba para descansar. Uno de ellos era Harry, agotado por haber revivido mucho de la miserable infancia que había tenido con los Dursley.

—¿Cómo estás, Harry?—interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Ginny, que se había sentado junto a él.—¿Te sentís bien?

Harry la miró; hermosa como siempre, le sonreía sabiendo que no quería ni compasión ni lástima, sino la simple compañía de la persona con la que querés estar. Descubrió que estaban solos en la sala de estar, algo que lo hizo sentir un poco ansioso.

—Sí—respondió con sinceridad, intentando calmarse—, es sólo que es difícil ver como ustedes se toman todo esto peor que yo.

—¿Y cómo podríamos tomarlo si no es así, Harry?—le respondió Ginny con las cejas muy levantadas.

—No lo sé—respondió nuevamente lo más sinceramente posible—, es que es raro sentir que hay gente que se preocupa por mí más de lo que yo lo hago.

—Idiota—masculló Ginny golpeándolo levemente en el brazo. Harry la miró sorprendido, pero vio que ella no estaba enojada, sino que más bien sonreía.

—Debes dejar de preocuparte más por los demás que por vos mismo—le aconsejó, mirándolo fijamente, antes de tomarlo de los hombros—. Pero bueno… eres un noble idiota, y por eso te queremos tanto—y entonces lo besó, y mientras respondía el beso, Harry volvió a desear ardorosamente que estuvieran verdaderamente _solos_ en la cabaña…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Neville y Luna estaban intentando colocar un mantel algo corto en la enorme mesa del comedor.

—Debimos haberle preguntado las medidas de la mesa a Harry—dijo Luna soñadoramente, quien cuando estiró una punta del mantel para cubrir su lado de la mesa, del otro lado la punta quedaba descubierta.

La chica se rió y Neville resopló entre fastidiado y divertido por lo cómico de la situación.

—Tal vez sería mejor que… _¡ENGORGIO!_—dijo el chico apuntando al mantel con la varita, logrando finalmente que el mismo se agrandara lo justo y necesario. Neville contempló asombrado su obra de arte, y luego su varita.

—Increíble—musitó.

—¿Qué cosa es increíble?—preguntó Luna.

—La facilidad con la que me salió el hechizo.

—Eres buen mago—comentó Luna seriamente.

—Pero nunca antes me había salido un hechizo tal cual lo deseé, y descubrí que este año mi magia es mucho más fuerte que antes—. Era verdad, después de todo no sólo había logrado _Extraordinario_ en sus EXTASIS de Herbología, sino también en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y en Encantamientos.

—Tal vez nunca te tuviste demasiada confianza como este último año. Tiene que ver lo que has demostrado durante el año anterior y todo lo que nos tocó vivir.

Neville se quedó pensando unos segundos; lo mismo le había dicho hacía unos meses cierta chica rubia con quien se estaba llevando muy bien, sobre todo a partir de los últimos dos años de Hogwarts.

Neville había comenzado a frecuentar la compañía de Hannah Abbott a partir de sexto. La conocía desde quinto año por las reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore, aunque tan sólo le pareció una chica simpática y algo ansiosa, pero luego a partir de sexto año comenzó a notar otras cosas en ella y ambos comenzaron a acercarse más. Quizás tuvo que ver mucho el apoyo que Neville le prestó a Hannah luego de lo de su madre.

Sin embargo, definitivamente fue en el fatídico año en que Voldemort tomó el control del mundo mágico cuando Neville y Hannah se volvieron quizás algo más que amigos. Había momentos en que ambos se tomaban de la mano y compartían alguna risa nerviosa, y cuando Voldemort cayó derrotado, Hannah fue una de las primeras personas que Neville buscó desesperadamente para cerciorarse de que estuviera viva. Ambos habían vuelto el último año a Hogwarts y fue entonces en el transcurso de aquel año cuando comenzaron a salir.

—Tengo un secreto que contarte—dijo una voz soñadora.

Neville salió de sus recuerdos abruptamente y levantó la vista. Otra vez, Luna lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿De qué se trata, Luna?

—Este año me voy a Rumania a vivir por un año entero.

Neville tardó un tiempo en entender lo que dijo su amiga, más bien en asimilarlo, y entonces abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno, Luna!—exclamó Neville.

—Es muy dulce de tu parte—respondió Luna sonriendo—. Un amigo de Durmstrang me ha invitado a ir con él. Iremos a ver…

—¿Un amigo de Durmstrang?—interrumpió Neville muy sorprendido.

—Bueno, no es exactamente mi amigo—contestó Luna con naturalidad—, diría que es más bien mi novio.

Neville se quedó aún más sorprendido de ser posible; no es que estuviera celoso de que Luna tenga novio ni mucho menos. Lo que sucedía es que de repente Luna venía y le decía eso con la mayor naturalidad del mundo y él no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Pero… ¿quién es? No será… ¿Victor Krum?

—¿Quién? ¿El jugador de _quidditch_?—preguntó Luna abriendo aún más los ojos, antes de echarse a reír—. No, es Rolf Scamander, el nieto del magizoólogo. Creí que te había hablado de él, Neville —concluyó frunciendo el ceño.

_Por supuesto que me había contado que se había vuelto amiga del tal Rolf Scamander, _pensó Neville totalmente desconcertado_. Pero nunca imaginé que llegarían a eso_…

—Y… ¿desde cuándo son novios?—preguntó intentando aparentar naturalidad.

—Desde hace un año casi—respondió Luna con simpleza—, fue de mucho apoyo para mí durante los últimos años, sobre todo el verano después de la batalla—. Miró a su amigo con sus ojos muy abiertos—. Creí que era obvio para ti que Rolf y yo íbamos a ser novios. Al menos, lo fue para mí desde el principio.

Ese comentario dejó completamente desarmado a Neville, quien ya no pudo fingir más naturalidad.

—Lo siento, Luna—respondió Neville con franqueza, y sonriendo a modo de disculpa—, pero no lo fue para mí. Quizás es porque soy demasiado despistado—. A decir verdad, hay cosas que veía en Luna que le hacían darse cuenta que había alguien especial en su vida; no sabía decir qué exactamente, sólo _se veía distinta_: sus amigos le habían dicho lo mismo a él cuando supieron que estaba saliendo con Hannah.

Sin embargo, una vez que asimiló la respuesta, se dio cuenta de algo: Luna era una chica muy especial y merecía sin duda alguien que esté con ella y le dé todo lo que necesitaba. Por eso, Neville se dio cuenta también de que se sentía muy contento por su amiga. Sonriendo ampliamente esta vez le dijo con sinceridad: —Sin embargo, te felicito Luna, de todo corazón. Estoy muy contento por vos.

—Muchas gracias, Neville—le respondió Luna muy contenta ella también, y ambos continuaron con los preparativos para la cena—. Bueno, como te estaba diciendo, Rolf me invitó a Rumania. Queremos investigar la fauna del lugar, así que por lo que Charlie me estaba contando…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Luego de la cena, todos estaban ya un tanto somnolientos, pero decidieron que un capítulo más les vendría bien. Después de todo, parecía que los Dursley ya no aparecerían tanto cómo antes, y Harry estaba seguro de que si el siguiente capítulo trataba de lo que él pensaba, todos iban a disfrutarlo. Así que nuevamente todos se colocaron en sus puestos anteriores en la sala, y Harry tomó el libro abriéndolo donde lo habían dejado.

—Bueno—dijo Harry, y todos hicieron silencio—, este capítulo les gustará. Se titula: **El callejón Diagon**


	7. El callejón Diagon

Hola! Vuelvo por unos días para dejarles este capítulo. Me apiadé de los que se quedaron con ganas de mas por lo corto del capitulo anterior.

Sigan dejando _reviews_ que valoro mucho sus opiniones y sugerencias. Gracias!

DISCLAIMER: HP es de JR y la Warner

* * *

**Capítulo 7. El callejón Diagon**

—Bueno—dijo Harry, y todos hicieron silencio—, este capítulo les gustará. Se titula: **El callejón Diagon**

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.**

**«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**

_Tenía sus beneficios ser el lector_, pensó Harry cuando varios se rieron ante el pesimismo de su yo menor. Rápidamente pudo acallar las risas continuando con la lectura.

**Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.**

**«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...**

Hermione comenzó a silbar _Always look on the bright side of life_ con una sonrisa burlona y Harry la fulminó con la mirada entendiendo la referencia. Nadie más entendió el intercambio.

**Toc. Toc. Toc.**

—**Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.**

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**

**Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior. **

—¡Al fin, colega!—exclamó Ron alzando los brazos al techo.

—Sí, bueno. No te acostumbres Ron—dijo George—. Es Harry después de todo.

Nuevamente Harry tuvo que levantar la voz para acallar las risas con la lectura.

**Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

—Temperamental. Debe de ser una hembra—musitó Charlie. Por desgracia para él, todas lo escucharon y lo fulminaron con la mirada. ¿Quién diría que un grupo de mujeres furiosas aterrorizaría tanto a un domador de dragones profesional?

—**No hagas eso.**

**Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

—**¡Hagrid!—dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

—**Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té... Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

Arthur parpadeó.

—Bueno—dijo finalmente con una risita—, supongo que para nosotros el dinero _muggle_ tiene un aspecto extraño.

—Es fácil usarlo—informó Bill—. Tienen el número en el papel y es más fácil de cargar. Yo lo encuentro mucho más ingenioso que el sistema de _knuts_ y _sickles_—informó Bill.

—Tú no cuentas—le dijo George—, tú trabajas en un banco—. Todos se rieron, incluso Bill quien además asintió de acuerdo con su hermano.

—**Dale cinco knuts —dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

—**¿Knuts?**

—**Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

**Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.**

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

—En buena hora—musitó Molly algo enojada por la pereza del semigigante.

—**Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**

**Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

—¿Qué te había dicho, Ron?—dijo George, y todos se rieron nuevamente a expensas de Harry.

—**Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

—**¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

—**Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

—**No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

—**Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

—**¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

—**¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

—Bueno—dijo Percy sonriendo—, tampoco es que somos tan medievales.

Harry sonrió a modo de disculpas y siguió leyendo.

—**Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

—**¿Gnomos?**

—**Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry.**

Bill y Fleur asintieron muy seriamente ante esto. Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada más que significativa y evitaron a toda costa reírse.

**Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. —Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

**Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

—**¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

—**Volando—dijo Hagrid.**

—¿Volando?—preguntó Angelina.

—Volando—respondió George mirándola.

—**¿Volando?**

—Volando—volvió a repetir George.

—Si vuelves a decir "volando"… —amenazó Molly con los ojos entrecerrados y George supo lo que le convenía.

—**Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré.**

**Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**

—**Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

—Hagrid—lo regañó Molly, y todos se carcajearon.

—**Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia. Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

—Seré curioso—dijo Percy arrugando el entrecejo—, ¿pero cómo volvieron tus tíos?

Harry le dedicó solo unos segundos a pensar antes de responder sin darle mayor importancia.

—¿Nadando, quizás?—dijo y todos se rieron.

—**¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. **

—Sí, es verdad—dijo Bill con el ceño fruncido—. Custodian las celdas de mayor seguridad. ¡Juro que no tengo nada que ver con quien decide eso!—se apresuró a decir ante los ojos amenazantes de Charlie e increíblemente de Luna.

Charlie hizo un gesto con los dos dedos, que indicaba claramente "cuida tus pasos; te estoy observando".

**Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

Nuevamente el trío evitó reírse ante las miradas de algunos de los presentes.

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, **_**El Profeta**_**. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

—Sí, ¿_pego_ a quien le _impogta_ lo que piense ese hipopótamo con bigotes?—dijo Fleur frunciendo el ceño. Todos se rieron a carcajadas, sorprendidos con el arrebato de la francesa.

—**El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

—¿Cuándo no?—musitó Neville—. Me refiero a los tiempos de Fudge, sin ofender a nadie—se apresuró a aclarar ante las miradas de Arthur y Percy, quienes sonrieron a modo de disculpa.

—**¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

—**Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. **

—Y que lo digas—musitó Ginny.

**Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

—Y aun así le causó todos esos problemas el último año de su gestión—refunfuñó Ron.

—**Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

—**Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los **_**muggles**_** sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

—Supongo que tiene sentido—suspiró Hermione con algo de reserva; ella no era demasiado entusiasta en la defensa del Estatuto del Secreto. Pero ¿quién puede discutir semejante lógica?

**En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.**

**Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:**

—**¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos **_**muggles**_** inventan, ¿verdad?**

Arthur suspiró anhelante, totalmente de acuerdo con Hagrid.

—**Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

—**Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

—**¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

—**Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos.**

—Un día va a causar un desastre—dijo Molly juntando las yemas de los dedos y suspirando.

**Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero **_**muggle**_**», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.**

**La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

—¿Todavía sigue con eso?—preguntó Charlie asombrado y al borde de la risa.

—Ya había empezado cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts, y aún no era el guardabosques—rió Arthur.

—**¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry?—preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

**Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

—**Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**_

_**UNIFORME**_

_**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**_

_—** Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**_

_—** Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**_

—Nadie lo usa, no sirve para nada—comentó George frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, sirve—replicó Ron conteniendo la risa—. Pregúntale a Seamus o a Harry—añadió mirando de soslayo al pelinegro quien se unió a las risas de Neville y Hermione.

—Esperen al capítulo de Halloween—dijo Harry ante las miradas inquisitivas del resto.

_—** Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**_

_—** Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**_

_**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**_

_**LIBROS**_

_**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**_

_—** El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.**_

_—** Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.**_

_—** Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.**_

_—** Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.**_

_—** Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.**_

Neville sonrió ante la mención de uno de sus primeros libros favoritos.

_—** Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.**_

_—** Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.**_

Esta vez, los que sonrieron fueron Charlie y Luna.

_—** Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.**_

—Son los mismos que nos hicieron leer a nosotros—comentó George. Angelina asintió.

—A mí también—dijo Bill.

—El nuestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era distinto—comentó Arthur, y Molly asintió—. Lo cambiaron antes de la primera caída de V-Voldemort. Pensaron que ayudaría a las próximas generaciones a no cometer los mismos errores que las anteriores.

_**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**_

_**1 varita.**_

_**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**_

_**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**_

_**1 telescopio.**_

_**1 balanza de latón.**_

_**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**_

_**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**_

—¿Cómo? No te oí bien, colega—dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

—Yo tampoco, Harry—agregó George—, y no culpes a la oreja que me falta.

Harry negó con la cabeza, divertido al igual que el resto.

—**¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**

—**Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid.**

**Harry no había estado antes en Londres. Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

—**No sé cómo los **_**muggles**_** se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.**

—¡En serio!—dijo Arthur sonriendo sin poder contenerse—. No les damos suficiente crédito. Podríamos aprender mucho sobre ellos—agregó y Molly le sonrió, feliz ella de verlo tan contento.

**Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley? **

—¡Guau!—parpadeó Neville—. Realmente eres pesimista, Harry.

—Ya lo habíamos discutido esto—replicó Harry masajeándose las sienes. Al final de este libro todos iba a necesitar un analgésico.

**Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

—Es verdad. Hagrid es único—dijo Hermione con cariño. Todos asintieron con vehemencia.

—**Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**

**Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**

**Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. **

Todos soltaron una risa ante la descripción del viejo cantinero.

**El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

—**¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

—**No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

_Aquí comienza todo_, pensó Harry amargamente.

—**Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?**

**El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.**

—**Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.**

**Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

—**Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

**Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

**Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.**

—**Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

—**Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

—**Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

—**Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**

—**¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

—Lo hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo—rió Ron.

—Compórtate, Ron—lo regañó Molly sin enojo alguno; ella también se reía con el resto.

—**¡Me recuerda! —gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!**

—¿Qué les dije?

—Nadie lo negó, Ron—dijo Ginny.

Ron gruñó algo por lo bajo que nadie escuchó, afortunadamente.

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.**

**Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció, al igual que el de Ron y Hermione. El pelinegro continuó la lectura en un tono gélido.

—**¡Profesor Quirrell! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.**

—**P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

—**¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

—**D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter?—Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

—Debilucho—musitó George divertido.

—Y que lo digas—murmuró Ron ácidamente; sólo Hermione lo escuchó.

**Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

—**Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

—**Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

—**¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

—**Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera...**

_No exactamente_, pensó Harry sin compasión. _Encontró algo mucho peor, y no fue en la Selva Negra…_

**Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

**¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

—**Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry**

**Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.**

**El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

—**Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.**

Todos se tomaron unos segundos recordando la primera vez que habían visto el callejón Diagon. Era casi tan deslumbrante y emocionante como ver Hogwarts por primera vez.

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry. Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**

**El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

—**Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

**Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. **

—Como las arañas—acotó George como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ron reprimió un escalofrío y fulminó con la mirada a su hermano, quien le devolvió una sonrisa inocente.

**Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...».**

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco».**

Harry se tomó unos segundos para componerse cuando el doloroso recuerdo de Hedwig lo asaltó ante la mención de las lechuzas.

**Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» **

—No se compara con la Saeta de Fuego—afirmó Angelina, recordando felizmente aquel año en que ganaron la final con Harry montando la escoba de las escobas.

—A propósito, Harry—intervino Bill, con media sonrisa al igual que Fleur—, creo que tengo algunas noticias que te pueden interesar. Acerca de tu Saeta de Fuego—añadió ante la mirada de desconcierto del pelinegro.

—¿Qué…? ¿De qué hablas, Bill?—preguntó no menos desconcertado.

—En la zona donde tu escoba se perdió vive un antiguo compañero mío de Hogwarts, el cual encontró una Saeta de Fuego en su patio trasero.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Y qué pasó con ella? ¿Cómo supiste eso?

—Me escribió contándome de su descubrimiento—explicó—, y no tardé mucho en atar los cabos. Tardé un poco en convencerlo de devolverla pero al final cuando le dije quién era el dueño anterior accedió de buen gusto a devolvértela. La tengo en casa para cuando quieras tenerla—finalizó con una sonrisa.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. No tenía palabras para agradecer semejante favor. No es que le importe el valor material de la escoba, sino el hecho de que ese era el primer regalo (que aún conservara) de su padrino Sirius.

Aún conmovido, Harry le agradeció enormemente a Bill antes de continuar a duras penas con la lectura, sus ánimos elevados muy por encima de lo usual. ¡Qué suerte que tenía de tener a los Weasley como familia adoptiva!

**Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

—**Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.**

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

—**Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. **

—_Charmante_—se burló Fleur arrugando la nariz.

—Que no te escuchen tus jefes, cuñada—advirtió Charlie riendo.

**Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

_**Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**_

_**Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**_

_**Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**_

_**Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**_

_**Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**_

_**Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**_

_**Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**_

_**De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**_

—**Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.**

—Muy loco—acotó Ron.

—Demasiado—añadió Hermione.

—¡Ya entendí!—exclamó Harry sonrojado, mientras todos se reían.

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

—**Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

—**¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

—**La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. Éste frunció la nariz. **

—Apuesto a que le encantó eso—dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

**Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

—**Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

**El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

—**Parece estar todo en orden.**

—**Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

—Totalmente inconspicuo, Hagrid—señaló Neville con sorna.

**El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

—**Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

Nuevamente Harry adoptó un tono cortante, aún molesto por la traición del gnomo. Fleur por su parte frunció el ceño recordando a su antiguo huésped.

**Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

—**¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.**

—**No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**

—Claro, y así la curiosidad de Harry queda satisfecha—comentó Ron, sarcástico.

**Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.**

**Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. **

—_Es_ imposible—ratificó Bill.

**El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

**A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde **(Charlie volvió a fulminar con la mirada a su hermano mayor)**. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

—**Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

—Fácil—dijo Hermione sin poder contenerse—, las estalagmitas…

—Espera, Hermione—la interrumpió Harry—, Hagrid lo explica aquí.

—**Las estalagmitas tienen una eme—dijo Hagrid—. **

Hermione parpadeó indignada y todos se rieron.

—Supongo que sirve esa explicación también—acotó Ron entre risas

Hermione resopló y cruzó los brazos.

**Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

**Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.**

**Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce.**

—**Todo tuyo—dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. **

**¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.**

—Me gustaría verlos intentarlo…—dijo Bill con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Espera, Bill—lo atajó Harry—. Griphook me explicó lo que pasa con los ladrones que meten la mano en las celdas de máxima seguridad. Ya estamos llegando a esa parte…

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

—**Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

—**Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook.**

—Que amable—dijo Ginny con sorna.

**Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.**

**La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

—**Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

—**¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry.**

—**Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

Todos hicieron un silencio incómodo.

—Supongo—dijo Percy titubeando—, que si los Dursley llegan a cruzar el Caldero Chorreante, burlar la seguridad del banco, llegar hasta la cámara indicada sin ayuda de ningún gnomo, abrir la puerta, sacar algo, volver a salir y repetir el camino a la inversa sin ser detectados, entonces quizás dude de las palabras de Griphook—y todos se rieron a carcajadas, incluso George que lo felicitó por el chiste.

**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

—**Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.**

**Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

—**Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. —Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.**

**Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

—**¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

Harry se detuvo unos segundos antes de seguir, no sabiendo como sentirse por lo que iba a venir ahora. Quizás las reacciones a partir de este momento sean un poco exageradas, pero sin duda justificadas. Hay mucho historial entre un Weasley y un Malfoy después de todo…

**En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. **

—Pálido y puntiagudo…—dijo Ron con cara de pocos amigos—. Me huele a hurón...

—Tranquilo, Ron—trató de calmarlo suavemente su novia.

**Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

—**Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?**

—**Sí —respondió Harry.**

—**Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. **

—¡Qué mala suerte encontrártelo allí, Harry!—gruñó Ron—. Recuerdo por cierto que ya me habías dicho sobre esto...

—Claro—respondió Harry—, en el tren.

**Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

**Harry recordaba a Dudley.**

Todos sopesaron lo que oyeron.

—Quizás—musitó Arthur asintiendo reticente—, sólo que quizás prefiera un padre como Vernon Dursley antes que uno como Lucius Malfoy. Dije "quizás", no estoy diciendo que ninguno sea bueno—añadió ante la mirada de Harry, quien no se ofendió para nada por lo dicho por Arthur; comenzaba a ver que los viejos rencores tardarían mucho en esfumarse…

—**¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

—**No —dijo Harry.**

—**¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?**

—**No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch.**

Casi todos los hijos Weasley abrieron los ojos como platos, y algunos pusieron cara de dolor ante lo dicho por Harry en el libro.

—¡Hey!—protestó el pelinegro—. Denme crédito. Acababa de entrar al mundo mágico y ya era buscador de Gryffindor. Aprendí rápido, ¿no?—dijo con una sonrisa y todos se rieron más tranquilos.

—Lo que pasa, Harry—le explicó Ginny—, es que en esta familia es casi un sacrilegio lo que dijiste en el libro.

Harry no sabía si reírse o exasperarse. Se contentó con hacer una ligera mueca antes de continuar.

—**Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

—**No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

—**Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

—¡Que niño más _insopogtable_!—rezongó Fleur.

—Y aún no has visto ni oído nada, Fleur—escupió Ron.

—**Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

—**¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

—**Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

—**Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

—**Es el guardabosques—dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

—No sos el único—gruñó Charlie; nadie se mete con el semigigante.

—**Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

—**Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.**

—**¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

—**Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

—**Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

—**Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres**

—**Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

—**Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

¡Y en buena hora! Muchos en la sala estaban a punto de explotar. De todos modos, Harry pensó que podría haber sido peor: al menos los alaridos de indignación no se hicieron presentes esta vez.

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

—**Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.**

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

—**¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.**

—**Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

—**Hagrid, ¿qué es el **_**quidditch**_**?**

—**Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch!**

—**No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

—**... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir...**

—**Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... **

—Se hubiera arrojado al suelo gritando "¡no soy digno, no soy digno!"—señaló George, quien había recobrado el buen humor.

Se oyeron algunas risas, pero sonaron forzadas; todavía estaban presentes todas las barbaridades que había dicho Malfoy. Era increíble que en tan sólo unos minutos se las haya arreglado para insultar a los nacidos de _muggles_, a los miembros de Hufflepuff y a Hagrid, todo eso sin esforzarse. Definitivamente, era peor que Dudley.

**Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de **_**muggles**_**. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

—Muy cierto—reconoció Molly, provocando que Harry le sonriera.

—**Entonces ¿qué es el **_**quidditch**_**?**

—**Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo **_**muggle**_**, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

—**¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

—**Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

—**Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.**

—No tiene nada de malo—dijo Luna de repente; todos se sobresaltaron porque casi no recordaban que estuviera ahí con ellos—. Hufflepuff es la casa que alberga a todos por igual, por lo que los valores que sobresalen allí son la amistad, la confianza, el juego limpio, el trabajo duro y el compañerismo. Pienso sinceramente que dividir en casas a chicos de once años es condicionarlos a seguir un camino único y a estar separados de las demás casas; por suerte, Hufflepuff es un claro ejemplo de que se pueden lograr grandes cosas si conciliamos las diferencias—concluyó con una sonrisa ante las miradas atónitas de todos. Definitivamente, Luna Lovegood era una chica especial.

—Tienes toda la razón, Luna—dijo finalmente Angelina—. Muchos grandes amigos y compañeros míos durante mi estadía en Hogwarts estuvieron en Hufflepuff, y siempre pude contar con ellos—. Todos entonces supieron que se estaba refiriendo, entre los "ellos", a Cedric Diggory, así que se tomaron unos segundos para recordar a Cedric y a los buenos amigos que supieron tener en Hogwarts, antes de retomar la lectura.

—**Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin —dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin **(_no exactamente_, pensó Harry)**. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

—**¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

—**Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid.**

**Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara **_**Hechizos y contrahechizos**_** (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

—**Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley.**

—Lástima—se quejó George en broma.

—**No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

—Excepto que seas Hermione—acotó Ron seriamente, a lo que Hermione no supo si se estaba burlando o lo decía realmente en serio. Por las dudas, eligió besarlo, dejando a Ron muy sonrojado para risa de todos.

**Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido **(Fleur no pudo evitar ponerse verde por el asco)**. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco knuts la cucharada).**

**Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry**

—**Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

—Aww, Harrykins—se burló George (Harry cerró los ojos y comenzó a contar mentalmente hasta diez)—. El pequeño se puso rojo.

Harry terminó de contar mentalmente, antes de continuar leyendo en voz alta para acallar las risas.

—**No tienes que...**

—**Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán... y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**

**Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**

Harry volvió a sentir que se le anudaba la garganta. _¿Por qué tenía que ponerse así? Había pasado mucho tiempo, ¡diablos! ¡Y todos se estaban divirtiendo con lo ligero que era esta capítulo sin los Dursley!_

Todos supieron que Harry necesitaba su tiempo para reponerse, y Ginny se apresuró a consolarlo. Harry le agradeció, y finalmente pudo continuar con la lectura.

**Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

—**Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.**

**Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

—Como todos el primer año—dijo Luna sonriendo. Todos asintieron, menos Ron y Neville quienes tuvieron que esperar años para poder tener una varita propia.

**La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.**

**Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

_Interesante_, pensó Percy abstrayéndose por unos segundos. _No todos pudieron sentir eso la primera vez que entraron en Ollivander. Él recordaba haberlo sentido, pero cuando lo compartió con el resto de su familia ninguno recordó haber sentido algo, por lo que terminó por creer que habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Lo mismo le había pasado en las pirámides de Egipto, y tan concentrado estaba en la magia que se sentía en el lugar que casi sus hermanos lograron encerrarlo en la tumba._

Le alegró saber que no estaba imaginando nada y que tal como Harry podía sentir la magia de un lugar antiguo.

—**Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.**

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

Todos se carcajearon despertando a Percy de su ensoñación.

**Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

—**Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

—**Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

Algunos reprimieron escalofríos, recordando esos profundos y lúgubres ojos grises.

—**Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

—Nunca entendí como funciona eso—dijo Neville frunciendo el ceño.

—Ni tampoco los hacedores de varitas, Neville—contestó Harry. Ron y Hermione asintieron—. Según Ollivander, ellos saben que así sucede, que en efecto la varita elige al mago, pero aún no descubrieron el porqué.

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

—**Y aquí es donde...**

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

—**Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...**

—No se estará culpando por eso, ¿verdad?—dijo Charlie abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Ollivander es una excelente persona—afirmó Hermione—. Es un genio, sabe mucho sobre la magia y la fabricación de varitas, pero es su buen corazón lo que hace que sea un verdadero genio: dedicó su vida a las causas justas, como Dumbledore. Por eso se lamenta de que sus acciones contribuyeran a que sucedieran cosas terribles. No tuvo la culpa—aclaró—, pero es así como funciona su mente.

Todos asintieron, incapaces de negar semejante lógica.

**Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

—**¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

—**Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

—**Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

—**Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.**

—**Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.**

—**Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

—Sí, claro—se rió George—, y yo soy un hipogrifo.

—¡Oh, no sabía! Mucho gusto, señor hipogrifo—lo saludó Luna sonriendo.

George abrió y cerró la boca sin palabras, mientras todos se reían a carcajadas

—**Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

—**Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.**

—**Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

**De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. **

—¿_Paga_ qué hace eso?

—No preguntes, Fleur. Es Ollivander—contestó Bill y todos se rieron.

**El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

—**Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

**Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

—**Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**

**Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

—**No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

**Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

—Le encantan los desafíos—dijo Arthur con una sonrisa.

—**Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**

**Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. **

—¡Gryffindor!—aplaudió George.

_¿Quién lo diría?_, pensó Harry ligeramente sorprendido. _Y pensar que casi por mi varita me mandan a Slytherin…_

**Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

—**¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...**

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

—**Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

**El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

—**Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

**Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

Casi todos se quedaron asombrados.

—¿Es un chiste?—preguntó Percy con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No se hace un chiste con ese tipo de cosas—le espetó George, quien sabía de chistes más que nadie.

—Es verdad. Recuerden lo que dijo Dumbledore sobre los núcleos gemelos—dijo Arthur con el ceño fruncido—. Es por la conexión que tenían Harry y V-Voldemort. Sin embargo, es morbosamente irónico que algo así suceda—concluyó frunciendo aún mas el ceño

—Lo es—dijo Harry, asintiendo con Arthur—, pero me salvó la vida en más de una ocasión.

Sin embargo, Harry internamente pensaba que lo peor del asunto aún no estaba dicho, y sólo Hermione, Ron y Ginny (le había contado luego de la batalla) sabían qué era lo más tenebroso. El resto tendría que esperar para saberlo…

—**Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

—Es lo que yo decía—musitó Hermione. Un genio como Ollivander reconocía el talento y la capacidad de un mago. Eso no quiere decir que aprobase qué es lo que hacía ese mago con lo que poseía. Por ejemplo, Dumbledore fue un buen ejemplo del talento y la capacidad de Riddle usados para hacer el bien.

**Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**

**Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry. Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

—**Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo.**

**Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**

—Sí, a mí me pareció lo mismo—dijo Hermione sonriendo.

—**¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

—**Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

—Eres especial, Harry—le dijo Ginny, recostándose sobre su pecho, y todos asintieron—. No de la forma en que todos creen, pero en verdad lo eres—. Sonriendo ampliamente, Harry le besó la coronilla antes de proseguir.

**Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

—**No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

—**Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

**El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

—¡Espera!—dijo Hermione de repente—. ¡No te dijo como llegar a la plataforma 9 y ¾!

—Sí, fue bastante angustiante al principio—dijo Harry algo reticente—. De todos modos, todo salió bien al final—agregó sonriendo a todos los Weasley.

—Igual…—dijo Fleur con el ceño fruncido—. _Podgías habeg pegdido _el_ tgen_…

—Como sea, es el fin del capítulo—finalizó Harry marcando la hoja antes de cerrar el libro.

Todos se desperezaron o reprimieron un bostezo, recién conscientes de qué tan cansados estaban. La lectura los tenía absortos a todos.

—Bueno, creo que mañana podríamos retomar la lectura después del desayuno—sugirió Arthur—. Por poner un horario, ¿qué les parece a las diez de la mañana?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque algunos menos madrugadores lo hicieron reticentemente, y finalmente todos fueron a acostarse. La casa era enorme y poseía muchas habitaciones y bastante grandes cada una, así que pudieron acomodarse así: Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Angelina en la habitación de mujeres; Harry, Ron y Neville por su parte; George, Charlie y Percy compartieron otra; Arthur y Molly en la de casados; y finalmente Bill y Fleur, quien aún se veía algo mareada.

—¿Estás bien, Fleur?—preguntó Bill mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido mientras se acomodaban.

—_Oui_—contestó Fleur aún algo asqueada—, es sólo que _escuchag_ _hablag_ _sobge_ la _dgouegía_ e _imaginag_ el _olog_… _répugnant_—dijo frunciendo la nariz, antes de acostarse. —Sólo son nauseas. _Dogmig_ me _hagá_ bien—concluyó sonriendo y besando a su marido a modo de buenas noches.

Bill le sonrió antes de dormirse, pero pudo evitar sentir una sensación de intranquilidad que le impidió conciliar el sueño por varias horas…


	8. El viaje desde el andén 9 y tres cuartos

¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por los 2000 vistos! Me alegra que vayan captando el hilo de la historia, o mejor dicho, de las historias jejeje. Siguiendo al canon, estos días estaría por pasar algo muy importante...

Bueno, no los detengo mas, sólo les digo que este capítulo es casi una montaña rusa de emociones. Me costó bastante hacerlo no tan OOC en lo que se refiere a las reacciones.

DISCLAIMER: HP es de JR y la Warner

* * *

**Capítulo 8. El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos**

—No dormiste nada, ¿no?—preguntó Charlie por lo bajo.

—No—contestó Bill reprimiendo un bostezo por cuarta vez en 15 minutos.

Charlie se lo quedó mirando extrañado.

—¿Problemas con Fleur?

Bill levantó la vista de su té y miró de soslayo a su esposa charlando animadamente con Angelina y Hermione. Mientras no hablaba ella, aprovechaba para untar otro pan con mermelada y devorarlo. Se había levantado de muy buen humor esa mañana, las náuseas del día anteriór desaparecieron con la noche de sueño y fueron reemplazadas por un hambre voraz. _Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?_

—Para nada—respondió Bill—, es sólo que anoche me preocupó mucho por las náuseas que tuvo. Pensé que tal vez había contraído un virus—volvió a mirarla devorar un cuarto pan—, pero parece que no es el caso.

Charlie volvió a quedarse pensativo.

—Oye—contestó por fin, después de un rato de pensar—, ¿y fue hace mucho la última vez que ustedes…? Bueno… ya sabes…—balbuceó algo sonrojado.

—¡¿Qué…?! ¡NO!

Muchos se dieron vuelta para mirar a los dos hermanos, incluso Fleur.

—Lo siento. No pasa nada—dijo Bill, y todos volvieron a su desayuno.

—No—repitió Bill murmurando furiósamente—, y no es de tu incumbencia—finalizó apurando el té y levantándose dejando a un Charlie sonriendo picaresco.

Cuando todos terminaron el desayuno, se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Con sólo un vistazo al ventanal que daba al patio, se dieron cuenta de que no podrían salir hoy tampoco: llovía a cántaros. Así que nuevamente se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala y George se apresuró a tomar el libro. Si tenía suerte, leería en este capítulo su propia aparición. Y si estaba él en el libro…

—¿Estás seguro de esto, George?—le había preguntado Angelina cuando George le confió su secreto de querer leer él personalmente el próximo capítulo; ambos sabían lo que podría pasar cuando Harry llegase a King's Cross.

—Estoy muy seguro, Angie—le respondió George con mucha confianza. Era vital para él acostumbrarse a que su hermano fuese mencionado sin que fuese doloroso.

Y con este pensamiento en la cabeza, George abrió el libro y leyó el título: **El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

_Aquí vamos_, pensó George como quien se prepara para saltar de un acantilado al mar.

**El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido. Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban. En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiósos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. **

—No estuvo tan mal eso—dijo Harry con total e indiferente sinceridad—. Fue mucho mejor que lo anterior, eso seguro, y hasta hoy sigue siendo así.

Molly nuevamente se lamentó furiosamente por dentro de que Harry considere una mejora no sufrir los abusos de sus parientes.

**Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.**

**Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla Hedwig, un nombre que encontró en **_**Una historia de la magia**_**. **

—¿Así que lo leíste?—preguntó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos, y Harry asintió.

—¡SACRILEGIO!—exclamó Ron—. ¡Creí que eras buena onda, Harry!

Todos se rieron a excepción de Hermione, quien le arrojó un almohadón a su novio.

**Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes. Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, mientras Hedwig entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque Hedwig llevaba ratones muertos. **

Harry sonrió pensando que ya desde esos días se estaba oponiendo a la opresión de sus tíos y Hedwig era su camarada en cada acto de rebeldía.

**Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

**El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante la imagen mental.

—**Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?**

**Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.**

—**Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts.**

**Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.**

—**¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?**

**Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.**

—**Muchas gracias.**

—Les dije que eran trolls—dijo Luna con voz soñadora, y todos volvieron a reír con ganas.

**Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.**

—**Qué forma curiósa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**

—¿Eso fue un chiste?—preguntó Charlie con voz despectiva.

—Si—contestó Harry sarcásticamente—, se me fue el aire de tanto reírme.

**Harry no contestó nada.**

—**¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?**

—**No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó.**

**Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.**

—**¿Andén qué?**

—**Nueve y tres cuartos.**

—**No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

—Tu tía sí lo sabe—dijo Hermione de repente.

Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

—Por supuesto—contestó Harry, su furia creciendo dentro de su cuerpo—. Pero, ¿por qué se dignaría a ayudarme, no?—escupió con bronca.

—**Eso dice mi billete.**

—**Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.**

—**¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.**

—**Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.**

Variós volvieron a reírse, sobre todo cuando Luna se lamentó de que le quitaran algo que combinara tan bien con él.

**A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir. **

—Yo me levanté a la misma hora—dijo Hermione sonriendo.

—Yo también, pero para repasar que no me olvidaba nada—dijo Neville sonrojándose, y varios se rieron.

—Yo me desperté a las cuatro. ¡Estaba muy ansiosa!—aclaró Ginny ante las risas renovadas de los demás.

—Yo no pude dormir esa noche—dijo increíblemente Percy, y todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

George se aclaró la garganta y cuando obtuvo la atención de todos, siguió leyendo. No quería cortar la diversión, pero ahora que había empezado estaba muy ansioso por llegar a la parte de su hermano.

**Se levantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren. Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesarió, se ocupó de meter a Hedwig en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran. Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse.**

—Más bien le pagaron—acotó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Son capaces de sobornar a su propio hijo?—preguntó Ginny anonadada, y luego cambió el semblante—. Dejá, no me respondas. Ya me acordé de quienes se trata.

**Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.**

—_Naturellement_—dijo Fleur frunciendo la nariz.

—**Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?**

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.**

—**Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían. **

Y cuando parecía que se encaminaban a un día relativamente tranquilo, nuevamente se levantaron las protestas e insultos airados, la mayoría de parte de Molly, Ginny y Hermione; Harry pensó que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero nuevamente debió esperar unos segundos para poder tranquilizar a todos antes de que George pudiera continuar, y aún entonces muchos echaban chispas por los ojos y algunos gruñían

**Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de Hedwig. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.**

**Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. **

—Bueno—razonó Percy—, salvo por el hecho de que era imposible obtener la respuesta de un _muggle_, no fue un mal intento.

—Inservible—señaló Ron—, pero competente.

—Continúa, George—gruñó Harry.

**Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.**

**Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

**En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.**

—**... lleno de _muggles_, por supuesto...**

George sintió de repente como si una mano comenzara a estrujarle el corazón, pero no se detuvo.

**Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.**

La tensión de la sala comenzó a crecer a niveles alarmantes, y nadie se atrevía a comentar nada.

**Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.**

—**Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.**

—**¡Nueve y tres cuartos!—dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?**

Hubo algunas sonrisas ante la ternura de Ginny a los diez años, pero rápidamente se esfumaron.

—**No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny. Ahora estate quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.**

**El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**

—**Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta.**

George dejó abruptamente de leer, los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el libro y los parpados firmemente cerrados para que sus ojos no traicionen lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de él.

Y no era el único… todos los Weasley de repente tenían una expresión miserable en el rostro y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Los demás, hacían todo lo posible por consolarlos, aunque ellos mismos encontraban muy difícil no dejarse llevar por la tristeza.

George sintió el brazo de Angelina sobre su hombro, y luego escuchó su voz en su oído: —No se fue, George. Él vive, en los recuerdos de todos, en cada broma y en cada risa. Recuérdalo como era, así como yo.

George asintió, y decidido se limpió los ojos con el brazo. Aceptó de buena gana el vaso de agua de los cuantos que Neville y Luna habían traído de la cocina. George bebió con la vana esperanza de desatar así el enorme nudo que sentía en su garganta.

—George—le dijo Harry en voz baja, una vez que todos estaban más o menos repuestos—, si quieres puedo seguir yo desde aquí…

George sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bien—dijo George casi con resolución—. Familia, escuchen esto. Este es el Fred que deberíamos recordar—dijo y continuó leyendo: **—No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?**

Todos sonrieron apreciando la broma.

—Era una de sus favoritas—recordó Molly con una sonrisa acuosa.

—**Lo siento, George, cariño.**

—**Estaba bromeando, soy Fred—dijo el muchacho, y se alejó. Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.**

**No había nadie más.**

—**Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.**

—**Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.**

**Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**

Ron puso cara de ofendido mientras todos liberaban la tensión anterior riendo a grandes carcajadas.

—Muchas gracias, Harry—gruñó Ron con los brazos cruzados, mientras Ginny se sostenía el estómago de la risa.

—Lo siento, colega—respondió Harry, sonriendo a modo de disculpa, a lo que el gesto adusto de Ron flaqueó y una sonrisa bailó en su rostro.

—**Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no sé cómo...**

—**¿Cómo entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.**

—**No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.**

—**Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry.**

**Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida.**

**Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...**

**Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.**

**Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».**

**Lo había logrado.**

Harry alzó los dedos en V, celebrando su victoria, provocando la risa de Ginny y sus amigos.

**El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.**

**Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:**

—**Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**

—**Oh, Neville—oyó que suspiraba la anciana.**

Neville abrió los ojos como platos, mientras todos se reían.

—No te preocupes, Neville. Ya aparecerá—lo consoló Luna.

Neville la miró con los mismos ojos, y las risas del resto se hicieron más fuertes.

**Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.**

—**Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.**

**El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.**

Ron tembló violentamente, recordando las acromántulas del Bosque Prohibido.

**Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.**

—**¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.**

—**Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry.**

—**¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!**

—¿Quién te tenía a vos tan servicial?—le dijo Angelina sarcásticamente.

George la miró con las cejas levantadas.

—Soy servicial—le dijo con una sonrisa inocente que no engañó a nadie, antes de seguir leyendo.

**Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.**

—**Gracias—dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.**

—**¿Qué es eso?—dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry.**

—**Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...?**

—**Es él—dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.**

—**¿Quién?—preguntó Harry.**

—**Harry Potter—respondieron a coro.**

—**Oh, él —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**

Nuevamente todos se rieron a expensas de Harry.

—No me acostumbré nunca a mi fama—se excusó sonrojado.

**Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.**

—**¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?**

—**Ya vamos, mamá.**

**Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.**

**Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.**

—¿Nos estabas espiando?—preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido y una falsa mueca de ofendido.

—Sip—respondió simplemente Harry. Hermione se rió de la expresión de su novio.

—**Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.**

**El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.**

Y ahora todos los más jóvenes se reían de Ron, quien se sonrojó.

—**Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.**

—**¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita?—dijo uno de los gemelos.**

—**Cállate —dijo Ron.**

—**¿Dónde está Percy?—preguntó la madre.**

—**Ahí viene.**

**El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P.**

—**No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...**

Percy parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿En serio sonaba tan pomposo?

—Si—fue la respuesta general y al unísono. Percy se sonrojó.

—**Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.**

—**Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...**

—**O dos...**

—**Un minuto...**

—**Todo el verano...**

—**Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto.**

Para ese momento todos se estaban partiendo de la risa y Percy se sonrojaba aún más.

Incluso George tuvo problemas para terminar la última oración de tanto que se reía; debió tomar un trago de agua para ahogar la risa antes de poder continuar.

—**Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

—**Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.**

**Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.**

—**Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...**

—**¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.**

—**Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.**

—Entendí entonces que nunca más debía darles ideas a ustedes dos—suspiró Molly mientras todos se reían otra vez.

—**No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.**

—**No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.**

—**Cállate—dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.**

—¡¿Por qué diablos tienes que darte cuenta de todo?!—exclamó Ron rojo como un tomate mientras Harry y Ginny se reían.

—**Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?**

**Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.**

—**¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?**

—**¿Quién?**

—**¡Harry Potter!**

**Harry oyó la voz de la niña.**

—**Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!**

Ahora le tocó el turno a Ginny de sonrojarse hasta la raíz y de ser el motivo de todas las risas.

—Yo pregunto lo mismo que Ron—masculló por lo bajo. Harry le pasó el brazo por los hombros, sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

—**Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

—**Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.**

—**Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...**

—**Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?**

**La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.**

—**Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**

—**Está bien, quédate tranquila.**

**Se oyó un silbido.**

—**Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar **(Ginny se ruborizó aún más)**.**

—**No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.**

—**Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.**

—**¡George!**

—**Era una broma, mamá.**

—Eso no me llegó—dijo Ginny mientras todos volvían a reírse.

—Oh, pensamos que alguien—George miró de soslayo a Harry—lo necesitaba aún más.

**El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.**

**Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.**

—¡Bien dicho!—exclamó Bill—. Piensa en positivo.

—Por primera vez y única vez—masculló Ron y Harry le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

**La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.**

—**¿Hay alguien sentado ahí?—preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.**

—Claro—se burló Hermione—, porque debiste haber tardado en revisar el tren… ¿Cuánto? ¿Diez segundos? ¿Once, tal vez?

—No te burles—masculló Ron sonrojado.

**Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.**

—¡¿Otra vez?!—exclamó Ron revoleando los brazos al aire.

Todos nuevamente se rieron a carcajadas.

—**Eh, Ron.**

**Los gemelos habían vuelto.**

—**Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.**

—**De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.**

—¿Para qué dijiste eso?—preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—No fui yo, fue Fred—contestó George inocentemente.

—¿Por qué lo dudo?—preguntó nuevamente Ron alzando una ceja.

—**Harry—dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.**

—¡Ahí está!—señaló Ron de repente—. El que habló ahí fue "el otro gemelo", y siempre el que hacía las presentaciones de ustedes dos era Fred. Así que obviamente el que dijo lo de la tarántula antes… ¡fuiste tú!—concluyó con la expresión típica de un maniático que por fin puede demostrar que tuvo razón.

George lo miró inexpresivo y parpadeó antes de decir en el mismo tono inocente: —No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando—y continuó leyendo dejando a Ron con la mueca congelada en la cara.

—**Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.**

—**¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron.**

**Harry asintió.**

—**Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron—. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?**

**Señaló la frente de Harry.**

—¡Ronald Weasley!—chilló Molly—. ¿No te había dicho que no lo hicieras?

—Bueno, técnicamente se lo dijiste a los gemelos—señaló Ron, antes de esconderse detrás de Hermione, temeroso por la expresión de su madre.

—Técnicamente—replicó George—, sólo se lo dijo a Fred.

—Técnicamente—cortó Molly por lo sano—, ¡cuando digo algo, va para todos! ¿Entienden?—preguntó fulminando con la mirada a todo el mundo y nadie se demoró en asentir con ella. George tampoco se demoró en continuar.

**Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.**

—**¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?**

—**Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.**

—**¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.**

—¡Ronald!

—Lo siento, mamá.

—**Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.**

—**Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.**

—**¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.**

—¿En serio?—preguntó Ron sorprendido.

—Claro—respondió Harry con simpleza.

—**Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.**

—Es un _squib_—se apresuró a aclarar Molly cuando varios fruncieron el ceño—. Nunca fue muy feliz con nosotros porque tuvo que ir a una escuela de _muggles_. Quisimos integrarlo pero a los dieciocho años despreció a todos por tener magia y se marchó a vivir al mundo _muggle_—contestó tristemente.

Los que habían fruncido el ceño relajaron su semblante y murmuraron algunas disculpas.

—**Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.**

**Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.**

—Bueno—dijo Harry enmendando su antiguo error—, no es exactamente en lo que estaba pensando Malfoy.

—Ni de chiste—replicó Arthur asintiendo.

—**Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?**

—**Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.**

—**Cinco—corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—. **

George se detuvo por unos segundos para mirar a Ron con el ceño fruncido, al igual que toda su familia. Ron cerró los ojos, preparándose para la tempestad.

—Sigue leyendo, George—dijo Ron con tono aplomado—. Les explico luego.

**Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de **_**quidditch**_**. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. **

George dejó de leer esta vez porque Ron levantó la mano para indicarle que se detenga.

—Siento que debo explicar esto…—empezó Ron.

—¿Tú crees?—preguntó Ginny ácidamente.

—…pero antes—dijo alzando la voz—, quiero dejar aclarado que ya no me siento así. Lo que están leyendo en el libro son las palabras de un chico inseguro, un chico que nunca supo valorar verdaderamente lo que tenía hasta que corría el riesgo de perderlo—dijo mirando de soslayo a Hermione—, pero también un chico que por haber crecido con una enorme familia y por haber sido siempre querido y cuidado por todos, nunca consideró que ya tenía todo lo que una persona necesitaba, y que no le hacía falta nada más…—concluyó temiendo que se le terminara de quebrar la voz.

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos; finalmente Molly se levantó y lo abrazó fuertemente, al igual que Arthur. Bill comenzó a aplaudir y luego se sumaron los demás.

—¡Bien dicho, Ron!—exclamó Charlie por sobre los aplausos

—Digno de un verdadero hombre—señaló Percy pomposamente.

Hermione sonreía radiante y Ginny por su parte dejaba caer una lágrima furtiva, visiblemente emocionada. Harry también sonreía, orgulloso de que su amigo pudiese abrirse tanto como lo había hecho, y eso que él sabía lo mucho que le costaba.

Mientras todos volvían a sus lugares, aún emocionados por lo de recién, Hermione tuvo su oportunidad y no la desaprovechó: agarró fuertemente a Ron y lo besó como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Indiferentes a los silbidos y aullidos, la pareja extendió el beso por un rato largo, al menos hasta que Ginny se acordó en voz alta que había traído su cámara de fotos mágica. Entonces fue cuando se separaron, muy rojos los dos.

A pesar de las risas, Harry se apiadó de ellos e intentó hacerle notar a George que debía retomar la lectura.

**Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy.**

**Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.**

Y así de rápido, tan rápido como el hielo derritiéndose en agua hirviendo, o como el parpadeo de una persona, las risas se convirtieron en gruñidos y en miradas duras…

—Pettigrew…—masculló Harry hirviendo de furia.

—**Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers.**

—¿Por qué diablos no lo usé de alimento para Hermes?—se preguntó Percy en una voz baja y gélida.

**Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.**

**Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron.**

—**... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...**

**Ron bufó.**

—**¿Qué? —dijo Harry.**

—**Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...**

—**No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.**

—**No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias **_**muggles**_** y aprende muy deprisa.**

Todos miraron significativamente a Hermione, quien se ruborizó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

—Ehhh… por nada en especial.

—Oh, cállate Ron.

**Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.**

**A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:**

—**¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?**

**Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo.**

**Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars. **

—¿Mars?—preguntó Charlie confundido.

—Es un tipo de chocolate muy _délicieux_—respondió Fleur. Ante las miradas atónitas de todos, explicó con una risita: —_Adogo_ el chocolate. Los _muggles_ de _Fgancia_ _fabgican_ el _mejog_ de todos, y el de _Mags_ es muy _pagecido_ al de mi país.

Bill sonrió abiertamente; Fleur era fanática del chocolate. No recordaba haber gastado tanto en ese dulce en particular como durante los primeros meses de noviazgo con ella.

**En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce.**

**Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.**

—**Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?**

—**Muchísima—dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.**

**Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:**

—**Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.**

—A mí me gusta, mamá—aclaró George—. Yo en cambio ese día comí el de atún, que le gusta más a Ron.

—Se deben haber mezclado los paquetes—dijo Molly ruborizándose.

—**Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete...**

—**No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo —añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.**

—**Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. **

**Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).**

Todos sonreían plácidamente; esta parte del capítulo estaba resultando bastante jovial, con Harry descubriendo lo que es la verdadera amistad con gente de su misma edad.

—**¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.**

—**No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.**

**Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore.**

—**¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.**

—**¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! —dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias...**

—Claro—se burló Ginny—, para eso sólo quieres la rana.

**Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:**

_**Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel**_ (Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas exasperadas ante la mención del alquimista; ¡lo sencillo que hubiera resultado todo si hubieran prestado más atención a los detalles!)_**. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos.**_

**Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.**

—**¡Ya no está!**

—**Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.**

**Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.**

Todos se rieron mientras Ron se sonrojaba.

—**Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos.**

—**¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba atónito—. ¡Qué raro!**

—Fascinante—dijo Arthur sonriendo de emoción.

**Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.**

—Buen inicio—comentó Charlie asintiendo su aprobación.

—**Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.**

—Ehhh…

—No _pgeguntes_, Bill. Es _Geogge_—lo atajó Fleur esta vez, y todos se rieron.

**Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.**

—**Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.**

**Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.**

—Nada mal—aprobó esta vez Percy con algo de envidia: él nunca pudo comer más de dos grageas seguidas sin probar una tercera con muy mal gusto. Sospechaba que Fred y George tenían algo que ver…

**En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.**

**Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.**

—Y hace su aparición… ¡Neville!—anunció Ron sonriendo, al igual que el chico de cara redonda.

—Creí que era obvio—dijo Luna mirando al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido—, pero ¡qué bueno que te diste cuenta!—dijo sonriendo abiertamente y palmeándole la espalda. Ron parpadeó anonadado mientras todos se reían de su cara.

—**Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?**

**Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.**

—**¡Lo he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!**

—**Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.**

—**Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si lo veis...**

**Se fue.**

—**No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar.**

—¡Trevor es un millón de veces mejor que esa alimaña!—afirmó Ron vehemente, y Harry asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

**La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.**

—**Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...**

**Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.**

—¡Es muy peligroso eso!—señaló Angelina alarmada.

—Sí, bueno…—dijo Molly, incómoda—. No podíamos costear una en ese momento. Y esa era la varita de Charlie, antes de que tuviera que cambiarla.

—¿Cambiarla?—repitió Hermione desconcertada.

—Por los dragones—contestó Charlie—. Tenía que buscarme una varita que no se consumiera con el fuego. Gregorovich solía fabricar de ese estilo, especiales para domadores de dragones—finalizó sosteniendo su varita para que todos la contemplaran.

—**Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos... **

**Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.**

—**¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**

—¡Harry!—protestó Hermione muy ruborizada mientras estallaban las carcajadas.

—Lo siento, Herms—se disculpó Harry con una sonrisa, mientras Ron se revolcaba por el piso a carcajadas.

Hermione tuvo que fulminarlos a todos con la mirada para que dejen de reírse, y aun así se seguía escuchando algunas risitas cuando George retomó la lectura.

—**Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.**

—**Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.**

**Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.**

**Nuevamente se oyeron**

—**Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»**

George bajó el libro y estalló en carcajadas. Ron lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras Harry, Hermione y Ginny hacía enormes esfuerzos por no reírse también.

George tardó un tiempo en recomponerse antes de seguir, aun con una sonrisa picaresca en el rostro.

**Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**

—Puedes decirlo otra vez—musitó Ron indignado.

**Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**

Ron le arrojó un almohadón, malhumorado, mientras todos se reían.

—**¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado?—preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?**

George se había quedado violeta hacia este punto, y tuvo que tomar una enorme bocanada de aire.

—¿Es que acaso no respiras?—se asombró Percy.

Hermione se ruborizó.

—Hablo mucho cuando estoy muy nerviosa.

**Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.**

**Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.**

—**Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.**

—**Harry Potter —dijo Harry.**

—**¿Eres tú realmente?—dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en **_**Historia de la magia moderna**_**, **_**Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras**_** y **_**Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX**_**.**

—Ya leí los pasajes en donde me mencionan—dijo Harry asqueado—. Son puros chismes y cuentos.

Hermione asintió vehemente; no son nada comparados con el verdadero Harry.

—**¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.**

—**Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.**

**Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.**

Muchos se rieron por lo gracioso que sonó eso.

—**Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron. **

—¡Ronald!—se escandalizó Ginny.

—Lo siento, Mione—se disculpó Ron muy ruborizado. Hermione le hizo un gesto despreocupado, como diciéndole que no importaba.

**Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.**

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—preguntó Ginny en tono de burla.

—Cállate.

—**¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry **

—**Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.**

—Bueno—acotó George—, tal vez te deshereden…

—Eso no es cierto, George—regaño Molly, y luego se dirigió a Ron—. Te hubiéramos apoyado no importa en qué casa hubieses estado—afirmó y Arthur asintió firmemente.

Ron le sonrió agradeciéndole por sus palabras, ¡pero lo que hubiera dado por escuchar eso antes!

—**¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?**

—**Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.**

—**¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?**

**Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.**

—**Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —explicó Ron—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.**

—Ah, sí—dijo Bill de repente frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora recuerdo haber leído sobre eso. Fue un gran escándalo, incluso en Egipto—. No pudo evitar pensar que era importante, más allá de que nadie se llevó nada del banco…

**Harry se sorprendió.**

—**¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?**

—**Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.**

**Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.**

—Entiendo tu lógica, Harry—dijo Arthur, asintiendo algo reticente—. Es muy sensato. Supongo que es lo que Dumbledore siembre dijo sobre temer al nombre de V-Voldermort.

—**¿Cuál es tu equipo de **_**quidditch**_**? —preguntó Ron.**

—**Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.**

—**¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... —Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.**

Ron ensombreció el rostro, recordando aquel preciso momento…

**Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.**

Y ahora fue el turno del resto en fruncir el ceño o en parecer incómodos. Esto no será bueno.

—**¿Es verdad?—preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**

—**Sí—respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.**

—**Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle—dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. **

—¿Quién llama a sus amigos por sus apellidos?—preguntó Fleur frunciendo el ceño.

—Nunca fueron sus amigos—escupió Ron malhumorado—. Se creía que estaba muy por encima de ellos.

**Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy**

**Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.**

—**Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.**

Se oyeron gruñidos de parte de varios de los presentes, sobre todo de Bill, quien era muy sobreprotector con respecto a su familia.

**Se volvió hacia Harry.**

—**Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.**

**Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.**

—**Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.**

—¡Bien dicho, Harry!—exclamó Luna furiosamente. Neville asintió de igual modo, y todos los Weasley se ruborizaron en distinto grado.

**Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.**

—**Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.**

Nuevamente todos se levantaron vociferando en protesta; Malfoy había insultado nuevamente sin esforzarse a muchas personas muy entrañables, y había herido así la susceptibilidad de todos.

Incluso Harry debió tranquilizarse él mismo antes de tranquilizar al resto, y aun así George seguía temblando de furia cuando retomó la lectura

**Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.**

—**Repite eso —dijo.**

—**Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.**

—**Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.**

—**Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.**

**Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible.**

**Scabbers, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos.**

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio, pero esta vez nadie supo si reírse o no.

—Supongo que fue bueno eso—dijo Ron algo receloso—, pero eso no cambia nada. Además—añadió frunciendo el ceño—, seguro que lo hizo para proteger los dulces.

**Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, Scabbers salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. **

_¿Por qué no estaba abierta? Pudo habernos ahorrado muchos problemas_, pensó Ron cruelmente pero no le importó por esta vez.

**Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.**

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers por la cola.**

—**Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.**

**Y era así.**

—Maldito holgazán bueno para nada—murmuró Ginny.

—**¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?**

**Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.**

—**Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.**

—Y era así—gruñó Arthur—, y siempre será así.

—Tranquilo, querido—lo calmó Molly con la mano en su hombro.

—**Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?**

—**Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vais a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!**

—**Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?**

—**Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**

Esta vez sí todos se carcajearon.

—¡Vaya!—se sorprendió Hermione—. Parezco de verdad una engreída.

—¿Y qué hay con mi nariz?—preguntó Ron indignado y ruborizado hasta las orejas.

_Interesante_, pensó Percy, ajeno a las risas. _La nariz torcida de Dumbledore, los golpes de Dudley a Harry en la nariz, todos los niños que aprietan sus narices contra los ventanales, todas las menciones sobre la nariz de Ron… todas esas referencias pueden llevar a algo importante luego. O tal vez sólo estaba imaginando cosas_, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.**

**Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.**

**Una voz retumbó en el tren.**

—**Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.**

**El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas. Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.**

**El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:**

—**¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?**

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.**

—**Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!**

**Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.**

—Pensé que lo había perdido y sólo lo había tenido por unos meses—explicó Neville sonriendo.

—Por cierto, Neville—interrumpió Ron—, ¿qué sucedió al final con Trevor?

—Se escapó al lago de Hogwarts—dijo simplemente—. Es lo mejor—aclaró ante las miradas de todos—, debe estar muy contento con los de su misma especie, y por otro lado es un alivio para mí, considerando que siempre pierdo las cosas—sonrió como sin darle importancia, y todos entendieron que de verdad no estaba triste por haber perdido a su mascota, así que lo dejaron ahí.

—**En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.**

**Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!**

**El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.**

Sin siquiera decirlo, todos sin excepción habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito; no interrumpir la lectura mientras George contaba lo que sentía Harry al ver Hogwarts por primera vez. Todos así podrían volver a sentir, aunque sea a través de los ojos de otro, esa indescriptible sensación que tuvieron al iniciar el primer año.

—**¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.**

—**¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!**

**Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.**

—**¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.**

—**¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.**

—**¡Trevor! —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.**

**Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.**

—**¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?**

**Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**

—Es el fin del capítulo—dijo George marcando la página antes de cerrar el libro. Todos sin excepción tenían por entonces un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia por los años que vivieron en Hogwarts.

George por su parte estaba más que orgullosos de sí mismo; había logrado leer los pasajes del libro en que aparecía su gemelo y, a pesar de ese primer incidente, resultó menos traumático de lo que esperaba. Quizás era porque hacía ya más de un año, quizás pasar tiempo con Angelina ayudó, o quizás sólo era cuestión de dejar de temerle al miedo, al miedo de que no pueda soportar pensar en su hermano. Hoy sintió que había dado un gran paso en ese camino.


	9. El sombrero seleccionador

¡Hola a todos! Aprovecho esta semana de paro general en el país para actualizar antes de que todo vuelva a la normalidad jejeje. Bueno, todos mas o menos van viendo por donde va la historia de Bill y Fleur. En los próximos capítulos esa línea argumental se cierra y se abren otras mas, es decir, empezamos a ver mas sobre los otros personajes y sus historias personales: Neville y Luna ya nos mostraron un poco de lo suyo, por ejemplo.

Ah, otra cosa: ¡es increíble pero además de toda la gente de América y España que siguen esta historia, también la están leyendo en Islandia! Mando un saludo muy cálido para nuestros amigos de muy al norte, y por supuesto el mismo saludo para todos los demás que siguen la historia en todo el mundo. Me pone muy contento, la verdad :)

Bueno, no los detengo mas. ¡Disfruten!

DISCLAIMER: HP es de JR y la Warner

* * *

**Capítulo 9. El sombrero seleccionador**

—Déjame, George—le dijo Molly pidiéndole el libro, y abriéndolo donde lo dejó—, quiero leer la ceremonia de selección de mi hijo.

Ron se puso rojo mientras su madre leía: **El sombrero seleccionador**

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.**

—Y que lo digas—dijo George reprimiendo un escalofrío; él recordaba muy bien todas las veces que McGonagall lo había fulminado con su mirada severa y le había helado la sangre.

—**Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall—dijo Hagrid.**

—**Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.**

**Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.**

**Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.**

—Estábamos aterrados—dijo Harry sonriendo.

—¿Quién no?—señaló Neville. Recordaba estar casi a punto de desmayarse cuando cruzó el vestíbulo.

—**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.**

—No siempre—acotó Ron.

—Los de primero usualmente—señaló Hermione.

—Nosotros no—dijo George sonriendo, recordando las veces que con Fred y Lee recorrían los pasillos de Hogwarts tratando de memorizar todos los recovecos y atajos. El Mapa del Merodeador fue realmente una bendición…

**»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.**

—Exactamente el discurso que nos dio a nosotros—señaló George riendo.

—¿Cómo es que te acordás de eso?—preguntó Angelina sorprendida.

—Es McGonagall—respondió George simplemente— Cuando notó que nadie lo entendía, explicó: —Ya desde que estábamos en el tren, nos habíamos propuesto con Fred y con Lee ser los amos de las bromas, y desde luego eso incluía tener muy en cuenta lo que decían los profesores para evitar que tuviéramos problemas con ellos. Ya para el final de nuestro tercer año, sabíamos qué hacer y qué no hacer con cada profesor y en qué preciso momento—finalizó sonriendo y todos se sorprendieron, pese a la reticencia de algunos como Molly, Percy y Hermione; si algo había que reconocerle a los gemelos, es que habían puesto todo su empeño en lo suyo y no habían escatimado esfuerzos.

**»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.**

**Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.**

—Imposible—señaló Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa, y sonriendo le revolvió aún más el pelo a su novio; para la diversión de todos, el cabello del pelinegro no cambió en lo absoluto luego de la "sesión capilar".

—**Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.**

**Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.**

—**¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron.**

—**Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.**

—Y tú no le creíste—señaló George con un falso puchero.

**El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría **(Hermione se ruborizó; realmente estaba muy ansiosa)**. Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.**

Para este momento, todos se estaban carcajeando, incluso Molly a quien le costó terminar la última oración.

—¡Sí, sí, ya sé!—gritó Harry ruborizado—. Era pesimista.

—¿_Era_?—murmuró Ron sonriendo; sólo Hermione lo escuchó y se rió aún más.

**Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.**

—**¿Qué es...?**

**Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. **

—Es todo una actuación—dijo Bill sonriendo—. A los fantasmas les gusta iniciar el año así, y además ayuda a que los alumnos, sobre todos los nacidos de _muggles_ les pierdan el miedo.

**Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:**

—**Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...**

—**Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?**

—Sip—dijo Charlie simplemente—. Siempre es igual.

—¿_Pog_ qué discuten _siempge_ _sobge_ ese _polteggeist_?—preguntó Fleur frunciendo la nariz ante la mención de Peeves. Nunca pudo superar que Peeves le arrojara un globo de agua la primera vez que la vio, además de haber arruinado cada villancico que existía con sus versiones groseras—. ¿No es más fácil que el _digectog_ o la _digectoga_ se _deshiciega_ de él?

George abrió los ojos horrorizado ante la perspectiva de Hogwarts sin Peeves, pero Arthur contestó tranquilamente: —Porqué Peeves está en Hogwarts desde la época de los cuatro fundadores. Es parte del castillo tanto como los retratos o las armaduras.

**El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.**

**Nadie respondió.**

—**¡Alumnos nuevos!—dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?**

**Algunos asintieron.**

—**¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff!—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.**

—**En marcha—dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.**

**La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.**

—**Ahora formad una hilera—dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.**

**Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.**

**Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la **_**Historia de Hogwarts**_**».**

—¡Guau!—se sorprendió Ron—. ¿Tan temprano y ya lo habías leído?

—Por supuesto—dijo Hermione como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Nadie había comentado nada hasta entonces, todos absortos en la primera impresión que habían tenido cuando ingresaron al Gran Comedor. Con las detalladas descripciones de los ansiosos ojos de Harry, era como estar viviéndolo otra vez.

**Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.**

**Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.**

**Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo irreflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de... **

—No entiendo—dijo Neville confundido—. ¿Por qué un conejo?

—Es así como los _muggles_ ven a los magos—explicó Hermione.

**Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**

_**Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, **_

_**pero no juzgues por lo que ves.**_

_**Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar **_

_**un sombrero más inteligente que yo.**_

_**Puedes tener bombines negros, **_

_**sombreros altos y elegantes.**_

_**Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts **_

_**y puedo superar a todos.**_

_**No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza**_

_**que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. **_

_**Así que pruébame y te diré**_

_**dónde debes estar.**_

_**Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, **_

_**donde habitan los valientes.**_

_**Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad**_

_**ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.**_

_**Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff **_

_**donde son justos y leales.**_

_**Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff**_

_**de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.**_

_**O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, **_

_**Si tienes una mente dispuesta, **_

_**porque los de inteligencia y erudición **_

_**siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. **_

_**O tal vez en Slytherin**_

_**harás tus verdaderos amigos.**_

_**Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio **_

_**para lograr sus fines.**_

_**¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!**_

_**¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!**_

_**Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).**_

_**Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.**_

—Siempre es distinta—comentó Percy—. Supongo que el pobre Sombrero no tiene otra cosa que hacer durante el año que componer la canción del año siguiente.

—Y que lo digas—rió Neville.

**Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.**

—**¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred.**

—Me desdigo—comentó George al borde de la risa—, ¡sí te lo creíste!

—Cállate.

**Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.**

—Creo que sería la de todos el primer año—rió Arthur.

**La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.**

—**Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!**

Neville se irguió un poco más en su asiento y escuchó con más interés. Todos pretendieron que no se habían percatado de esto, pero algunos sonrieron disimuladamente.

**Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.**

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.**

**La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.**

—**¡Bones, Susan!**

—Ahh, si—dijo Arthur recordando—. La sobrina de Amelia Bones. Desde chica sufrió mucho la destrucción de su familia en la guerra—. Todos, los más jóvenes también, recordaron el duro golpe que había resultado la muerte de Amelia Bones, y estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo con Arthur sobre lo duro que había resultado la infancia de la pobre Susan.

—¿Alguien sabe cómo se encuentra ahora Susan?—preguntó Harry.

—No regresó a Hogwarts este año—dijo Neville—. Hannah me dijo que pensaba trabajar un par de años antes de poder rendir los EXTASIS y poder iniciar una carrera. Está viviendo en casa de Ernie—finalizó sonriendo. Neville y Ernie se habían acercado mucho durante el año en que tuvieron que soportar a los Carrow, y daba gusto que estuviera disfrutando la paz con la chica que amaba.

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.**

—**¡Boot, Terry!**

—¿Y qué es de Terry?—preguntó Hermione. El chico Ravenclaw le caía bien; siempre compartía Aritmancia con él y además era muy inteligente.

—Se dedicó a la numerología—contestó Luna frunciendo el ceño—. No me escuchó cuando le dije que la profesión de numerólogo solía atraer a los _nargles_ a tu casa.

Todos se la quedaron mirando como si le hubiese brotado otra cabeza.

Charlie carraspeó después de unos segundos. —Bueno, suerte entonces que me dediqué al estudio de dragones.

Molly bufó exasperada (_¿_"_Suerte"?_) pero continuó con la lectura.

—**¡RAVENCLAW!**

**La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.**

**Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Harry pudo ver a los hermanos gemelos de Ron, silbando.**

—Ehh…—interrumpió Ron vacilante—, ¿y qué sucedió finalmente con Lavender?

—No se transformará en luna llena—dijo Bill con tono complaciente—. He hablado con ella—explicó cuando recibió varias miradas extrañadas—. Greyback la atacó sin transformarse, así que será más o menos como yo. De repente sufrirá algunos arrebatos de furia o quizás desarrollará gustos por carnes raras—se permitió una mueca—.

—¿Algún daño visible?

—Tiene una cicatriz en el cuello y supongo que también en el resto del hombro, pero de a poco comienza a recobrarse del shock.

Todos respiraron aliviados, incluso Hermione, quien a pesar de nunca haberse llevado bien con la chica, para nada le deseaba algo así.

**Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin. Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.**

—¿Tan rápido dejaste convencerte por Hagrid y Ron?—le espetó Hermione e tono de burla.

—Culpable—contestó el pelinegro sonriendo.

**Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.**

—Ughh—dijo Fleur frunciendo la nariz—, pensé que no íbamos a _escuchag_ _hablag_ más de los _Dugsley_.

—Sí, fue bueno mientras duró—añadió Angelina cruzando los brazos.

—**¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!**

—**¡HUFFLEPUFF!**

—Justin también está bien—comentó Neville—. El mes pasado viajó a la selva amazónica para estudiar la fauna autóctona. De vez en cuando Hannah recibe un pájaro tropical y entonces sabe que se trata de una carta de Justin—concluyó riendo.

**Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.**

—**Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.**

Harry rió. —De Seamus lo último que supe es que el fin de semana pasado tuvo que rescatar a Dean, Michael Corner y Anthony Goldstein de una pelea en una cervecería de Irlanda. Parece que habían salido los cuatro a la noche a un lugar que Seamus conocía pero ninguno estaba tan acostumbrado como él a la cerveza del lugar—concluyó y para este momento todos se estaban carcajeando.

—**Granger, Hermione.**

Las risas cesaron y todos escucharon expectantes el relato.

**Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.**

—**¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó.**

—¡Lo siento!—gritó Ron antes de que estallara la bronca sobre él. Nuevamente Hermione gesticuló como diciendo "no importa".

**Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?**

—Ah, ahí apareció el viejo, querido y pesimista Harry—comentó Neville y todos se rieron menos el pelinegro.

**Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.**

—Y aquí tenemos al viejo, querido y metepatas Neville—contraatacó Harry y todos se rieron de nuevo, incluso Neville quien apreció la réplica.

**Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!**

**Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.**

_¡Menos mal!_, pensó Ron ácidamente. _¿Qué sería de Gryffindor con un imbécil como tal en sus filas?_

**Ya no quedaba mucha gente.**

**Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:**

—**¡Potter; Harry!**

Harry se removió algo incómodo. Nunca había revelado a nadie que el Sombrero había considerado ponerlo en Slytherin. No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Ron.

**Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.**

—**¿Ha dicho Potter?**

—**¿Ese Harry Potter?**

**Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.**

—**Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?**

Nadie decía nada, asombrados como estaban. Casi todos estaban seguros de que Harry era un Gryffindor seguro. Sin embargo…

**Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».**

—**En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

Todos seguían sin decir nada, atónitos con el hecho de que Harry Potter había estado a punto de estar en Slytherin.

—Por eso el Sombrero se demoró tanto contigo—razonó Hermione—. Hubieras quedado bien en todas las casas.

—Es verdad—dijo Ginny, y miró sonriendo a su novio—. Harry, no eres una persona simple, posees muchas cualidades: eres valiente y decidido, como Gryffindor; leal y honesto, como Hufflepuff; tienes talento natural y eres curioso, como Ravenclaw; y en ocasiones eres astuto y no temes romper las reglas para alcanzar tus objetivos, como Slytherin—concluyó, y muchos asintieron de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

Harry no dijo nada; ¿en serio él era todo eso? ¿Y por qué su amigo no lo miraba a los ojos?

Finalmente, Ron lo miró y dijo: —Pues yo me alegro de haberte tenido en Gryffindor—la sombra de una sonrisa aleteó en sus labios—: ganarte la Copa de _Quidditch_ hubiese sido imposi…

—Oh, cállate—dijo Harry sonriendo finalmente él también, y dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

Mientras todos sonreían abiertamente ante la escena, Molly aprovechó para beber un poco de agua antes de seguir leyendo.

**Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.**

Neville reprimió un escalofrío. Era horrible cuando eso pasaba.

—El viejo y querido Nick…—musitó Bill sonriendo nostálgico. Charlie y Percy asintieron con la misma expresión.

**Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas. Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.**

Harry entrecerró los ojos, furioso. _Sin duda el turbante era extravagante a la vista_, pensó ácidamente, _pero no era nada en comparación con lo que había debajo._

**Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. **

Ron se tensó, al igual que Molly: por fin había llegado el momento.

**Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

Molly gritó extasiada esta última palabra. Todos sintieron sus tímpanos retumbar pero nadie le dijo nada, felices de ver a Molly tan contenta.

**Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.**

—**Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

**Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado.**

—Yo también sentí mucha hambre de repente después de la selección.

—Tú siempre sientes mucha hambre de repente, Ron. No cuentas.

—Cállate, Ginny.

**Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.**

—**¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Todos hicieron silencio, y sin más empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.**

—Corto y conciso—dijo Charlie entre risas al igual que los demás—. ¡Brillante!

Fleur también se reía, pero internamente pensaba que en Beauxbatons nunca habrían admitido a un director decir eso; y aunque sabía que Beauxbatons nunca había tenido un director tan brillante como Dumbledore, ella adoraba a Madame Maxime y la consideraba el modelo perfecto de directora.

**Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.**

—**Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.**

—**¿Loco?—dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry?**

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.**

—¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan descriptivo con la comida, Harry?!—exclamó Ron, quien sentía aguársele la boca ante la mención de todos esos platillos. Y no era el único…

—Casi son las doce—dijo Molly mirando el reloj de pared—. Terminemos este capítulo y prepararé el pastel de carne y riñones.

Todos vitorearon mientras Harry sonreía radiante; el pastel de carne y riñones era su preferido.

**Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara. **

—Cerdo—murmuró Ginny, quien pese a eso seguía de muy buen humor; era difícil no estarlo con un capítulo tan ligero como aquel.

**Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.**

—**Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.**

—No digan que no es metódico—rió Arthur—. Todos los años parecen una rutina para él—alzó el puño mostrando sólo el pulgar—: inicia asustando a los de primero—subió el índice—, aparece en el banquete y se lamenta de no poder comer—levantó el mayor—, luego explica por qué lo llaman Casi Decapitado—, subió el anular—, hacia fines de septiembre más o menos se queja porque otra vez rechazaron su solicitud para entrar al Club de Cazadores sin Cabeza—y por último levantó el meñique—, y finalmente el día de Halloween celebra su aniversario de muerte—concluyó entre las carcajadas de todos, especialmente de Harry quien recordaba a la perfección todas las extravagancias de Nick.

—**¿No puede...?**

—**No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.**

—**¡Yo sé quién es usted!—dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!**

—Sensible como una piedra—dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza. Ron la fulminó con la mirada.

—**Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.**

—**¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?**

**Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.**

—Mentira—rió Bill—. Le encanta hacer lo que va a hacer ahora…

—**Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Toda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio **(Bill sonrió, habiéndose demostrado su punto)**, tosió y dijo: —¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.**

**Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. **

Algunos reprimieron un escalofrío; realmente era tenebroso el Barón.

**Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.**

—**¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés.**

—**Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.**

**Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...**

El estómago de Ron volvió a rugir. Nadie lo culpó; el libro describía tan bien los alimentos que le daría hambre a cualquiera.

**Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias.**

—**Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.**

**Los demás rieron.**

—**¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Ron.**

—**Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un **_**muggle**_**, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. **

Todos habían seguido la lectura sintiéndose cada vez más indignados y horrorizados. ¡Eso era lo mismo que los tíos de Harry habían intentado con él, pero a la inversa! Pero lo que habían escuchado sobre el tal tío Algie terminó por hacerlos estallar.

—¡Tranquilos!—exclamó Neville intentando calmarlos a todos, pero fue en vano. Incluso Luna se había levantado indignada. Desesperado, buscó la ayuda de Harry, pero el pelinegro se sentía igual de furioso que el resto.

_¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que lo mismo que sucedía en su casa sucedía en la de Neville?, _se reprochaba Harry._ ¿Cómo fue que obvió esa parte de la conversación? _La creyó graciosa antes, pero ahora a la vista de su situación familiar pensó que quizás Neville tuvo peor infancia que él, al menos hasta los ocho años: así como él tuvo que pagar el precio del desprecio de sus tíos hacia sus padres, Neville había tenido que llenar los zapatos de los suyos e intentar demostrar algo que no era. Mientras Harry más sabía sobre la infancia de Neville, más veía las cosas en común que tenía con el chico. Así, finalmente comprendió lo abrumado que debía sentirse con tanta gente indignada por su pasado revelado involuntariamente, porque así se sentía él cuando todos protestaban por los Dursley.

Entonces, Harry atendió por fin a las miradas suplicantes de Neville y llamó a la calma general. Para entonces, muchas mujeres estaban llorando en distinto grado de tristeza y algunos hombres echaban humo.

—Gente—dijo Harry intentando calmarlos a todos—, no hacemos nada si nos ponemos a gritar como locos. Es triste—aclaró—, es muy triste, pero lo único que logramos es que Neville—lo señalo con la mano—se sienta abrumado.

Todos parecieron entrar en razón y muchos miraron a Neville como reparando por primera vez en él. Finalmente, todos fueron recobrando la calma y Molly pudo continuar, pese a que aún temblaba.

**Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.**

_Debería haberle comprado algo mejor_, pensó Charlie tan enojado como un Colacuerno Húngaro hembra.

**Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas y todo eso...»)**

**Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.**

Muchos se tensaron. Snape… ¿qué sentir con respecto a Severus Snape? Harry no lo dudaba, pero sólo él no lo hacía con respecto a la lealtad de su antiguo profesor de Pociones; George debía estar pensando en su oreja cortada, Neville, Luna y Ginny en el fatídico año que debieron soportar en Hogwarts con los Carrow…

—Sabemos que Snape fue cruel y amargado—dijo Neville algo reticente—, y que fue el director de Hogwarts con los Carrow, y que le cortó la oreja a George—agregó cuando el susodicho se señaló el lugar donde solía estar su oreja—, pero ahora sabemos que todo fue muy distinto a cómo pensábamos—dijo no muy convencido y mirando de soslayo a Harry.

—Yo aún sigo sin entender algunas partes…—musitó Charlie rascándose la barbilla.

—Todas las dudas tarde o temprano van a ser aclaradas—dijo Harry—. Estoy seguro de lo que fue Snape, confíen en mí.

**Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.**

Todos abrieron los ojos horrorizados.

—Ha-Harry…—balbuceó Hermione con los ojos como platos— ¿tan temprano empezaron los dolores de tu cicatriz?

Harry tenía una mirada perdida en el rostro, y sólo se limitó a asentir. Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Neville volvió a hablar, pálido como la leche

—P-pero… sucedió cuando Snape te miró. Eso dice en el libro—dijo un poco a la defensiva.

—En el libro—explicó Harry algo impaciente—, sólo aparece lo que yo creí en el momento. No explica todo a la luz de lo que pasó después. Sigamos leyendo y averiguarán todo.

—**¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.**

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy**

—**N-nada.**

**El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.**

_Ni yo a él_, pensó Harry amargamente. _¡Qué tan distinto hubiera sido todo si hubiese sabido antes lo de mi madre y él…!_

—**¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy.**

—**Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.**

**Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.**

**Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.**

—**Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.**

**»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.**

**Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.**

Molly levantó la vista sólo lo suficiente para fulminar con la mirada a George, quién hacía todo lo posible por no darse por aludido, y seguir leyendo.

—**El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.**

**»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.**

**»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.**

**Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.**

—No era ningún asunto de risa—dijo Harry misteriosamente. Todos aquellos que cursaron en Hogwarts ese año asintieron.

—**¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy.**

—**Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.**

Percy frunció el ceño. _¿Por qué nadie me dijo lo presumido que sonaba? ¿O tal vez me lo dijeron y no les hice caso? Posiblemente lo segundo…_

—**¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.**

—¡Pero si es muy divertida!—exclamó George radiante—. ¡Cantémosla todos!—dijo dirigiéndose al resto. Luna, Ron y Ginny asintieron firmemente, de acuerdo con George, pero el resto se miraron entre exasperados y resignados antes de asentir.

—¡No la sé!—le susurró contrariada Fleur a Bill.

—Yo tampoco—le contestó Bill por lo bajo—. Tú sígueme, que yo sigo a mi madre.

**Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.**

—**¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!**

**Y todo el colegio vociferó:**

Y también lo hicieron en la sala.

_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,**_

_**enséñanos algo, por favor.**_

_**Aunque seamos viejos y calvos **_

_**o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, **_

_**nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas **_

_**con algunas materias interesantes. **_

_**Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, **_

_**pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa. **_

_**Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, **_

_**haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, **_

_**hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, **_

_**y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.**_

Todos terminaron de cantar la canción del colegio en tiempo distinto, y mientras Neville, Percy y Hermione habían terminado muy rápido, cuando Molly terminó George y Luna aún seguían cantando "_Así que enséñanos…_" a _tempo_ lento, por lo que Molly debió esperar a que terminen antes de continuar.

**Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.**

—**¡Ah, la música!—dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!**

**Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de Harry otra vez parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Estaba tan dormido que ni se sorprendió al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando Harry comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.**

**Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.**

—Oh, no—dijo Fleur con el ceño fruncido—, es ese _polteggeist_, ¿_hein_?

—Sip—contestó George, sonriendo. ¡Amaba a ese espíritu del caos!

—**Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un **_**poltergeist**_**. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece.**

**La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.**

—**¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?**

—Aguafiestas—murmuró Ginny.

**Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.**

—**¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!**

**De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.**

—**Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy**

**Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.**

—Siempre me pasaba algo—rió Neville—. Ni bien me levantaba de la cama me resbalaba con la sábana o pisaba la cola de Crookshanks cuando bajaba la escalera al dormitorio—agregó sonrojado mientras todos se reían

—**Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves—dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos.**

**Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.**

—**¿Santo y seña?—preguntó.**

—_**Caput draconis**_**—dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.**

—No es muy distinta a la nuestra—señaló Luna—, sólo que las nuestras tienen enormes estantes con libros.

Hermione internamente pensaba que eso era muy injusto, pero se tragó la réplica muerta de envidia.

**Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, cinco camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.**

—**Una comida increíble, ¿no?—murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas.**

Nuevamente todos ensombrecieron el rostro ante la mención de la rata que era mejor como rata que como humano.

**Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato.**

**Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino. Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvió cada vez más pesado. Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor.**

**Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.**

Harry tenía los ojos como platos y sentía un fuerte escalofrío. Definitivamente no recordaba ese sueño; pero, salvo lo de Snape, era demasiado premonitorio teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasó después. ¿Quién diría que era clarividente?, pensó algo irónico.

—Entonces, Harry—dijo Neville—, sigues diciendo que Snape…

—Sí, Neville—interrumpió Harry, daño por zanjado el asunto—, estoy seguro.

—Bueno, como sea—dijo Molly marcando la página y cerrando el libro—, es el final del capítulo—. Miró el reloj: las 12 y cuarto—. Creo que aún hay tiempo para preparar el pastel, pero voy a necesitar ayuda si quieren comer antes de…

Harry, Ron y Ginny habían salido disparados hacia la cocina, dispuestos a ayudar de tan hambrientos que estaban, y Molly tuvo que seguirlos a ellos antes de poder terminar la oración mientras el resto se reía a carcajadas.


	10. El profesor de pociones

¡Hola a todos! Ante todo, me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo. No voy a poner excusas de ningún tipo porque siempre van a ser las mismas jejeje (trabajo, estudio, falta de tiempo, pocas energías, otros proyectos). Prefiero tomarme el tiempo para hacer los capítulos con ganas y que salgan bien.

DISCLAIMER: HP es de JR y la Warner.

* * *

**Capítulo 10. El profesor de pociones**

Cuando todos terminaron de almorzar, se congregaron nuevamente en la sala con una taza de chocolate caliente dispuestos a continuar con la lectura.

—Muy bien—dijo Neville, tomando el libro de la mesa y abriéndolo—, si me permiten…

Todos asintieron y Neville leyó: **El profesor de pociones.**

_Genial, _pensó sarcástico_, de todos los capítulos habidos justo tenía que tocarme este._

—**Allí, mira.**

—**¿Dónde?**

—**Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.**

—**¿El de gafas?**

—**¿Has visto su cara?**

—**¿Has visto su cicatriz?**

—¿No pueden ser más discretos?—susurró Molly a Arthur, indignada—. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que tratarlo como un animal que está en el zoológico?

Arthur la rodeó con el brazo, asintiendo tristemente. Era parte de ser el héroe del mundo mágico…

**Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.**

—Fue terriblemente molesto—suspiró Harry negando con la cabeza.

**En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. **

—¿Cómo, Neville?—preguntó Ron sarcásticamente—. No te oí bien.

Neville intentó fulminarlo con la mirada, pero sonrojado como estaba sólo logró que todos se rieran.

**Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.**

—Oh, sí, claro que pueden—dijo Luna con naturalidad.

—McGonagall siempre quiso hacerlas andar—señaló Molly sonriendo.

**Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors, pero Peeves el **_**poltergeist**_** se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!**

—Y siempre me hacía a mí todo eso al menos una vez por semana—añadió Neville como quien no quiere la cosa. Todos volvieron a reírse, pero Neville se quedó confundido. _Eso no fue un chiste…_

**Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch.**

George frunció el ceño recordando al odioso celador, pero finalmente sonrió y comentó: —El viejo Filch es un perro viejo que al que le gusta ladrar pero no tiene dientes.

**Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana. Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató.**

Todos ensombrecieron la mirada. _Sí, claro… "pasaba por allí"._

**Filch tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde. Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley) **(George hizo una reverencia)**, y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris.**

—Y nadie lo logró—dijo Charlie, haciendo una mueca de resignación.

—Kenneth Towler lo logró—comentó George, y Charlie lo miró interesado.

—Eso fue porque los estaba persiguiendo a ustedes dos y se la llevó por delante—comentó Percy levantando una ceja.

—¿No fue ese Towler al que Fred puso polvos de Bubadox en su piyama?—preguntó Ron.

—Ah, que buenos recuerdos—dijo George sonriendo.

**Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas.**

**Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas **(Neville sonrió nostálgico recordando su lugar favorito del colegio)**.**

**Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, **

—No es cierto—dijo Bill un poco resentido.

Percy asintió firmemente. —A mí me resultó muy interesante.

—Acaban de probar el punto—señaló Charlie, y todos se rieron menos unos indignados Bill y Percy.

**la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacía que Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado se confundieran.**

—No, Hermione—dijo Ron al ver que su novia abría la boca, seguramente para contestar correctamente—. No necesitamos saberlo.

Hermione bufó indignada y cruzó los brazos.

**El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.**

Todos se rieron ante la imagen mental.

—El viejo y querido Flitwick—sonrió Arthur nostálgico.

**La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.**

—**Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.**

**Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. **

—Siempre es igual—se quejó George, y luego arrugó el gesto y dijo en un tono que pretendía emular a McGonagall: —"Hola, les voy a enseñar a hacer magia. ¡Miren lo que hago! Ah, no perdón, necesitan siete años más para poder hacer esto. ¡A trabajar!"

Todos se rieron por lo cierto que resultaba eso.

**Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.**

Hermione intentó no ruborizarse; era realmente excepcional que McGonagall le sonriera a un alumno.

**La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. **

_Claro, _pensó Harry furioso_. Voldemort no hubiera querido que nos supiéramos defender de las Artes Oscuras._

**Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.**

—Juro que olimos eso cuando nos acercamos a él—dijo George encogiéndose de hombros.

Fleur arrugó la nariz, muy asqueada de repente. _¿Qué me sucede? Nunca me molestó el ajo…_

**Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de familias **_**muggle**_** y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.**

**El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.**

—¡Que suerte!—dijo Neville levantando la vista—. Yo tardé meses en saber el camino—y todos volvieron a reírse. _No entiendo por qué se siguen riendo si no estoy haciendo chistes…_

—**¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.**

—**Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin —respondió Ron—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.**

—_Es_ verdad—corroboraron Harry, Hermione, Neville, Angelina y todos los hijos Weasley. Molly frunció el ceño.

—**Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros —dijo Harry. La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.**

—El día en que Minerva favorezca a alguien sólo porque sí será el fin del mundo—rió Arthur.

**Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.**

**Hedwig no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry. Este lo abrió de inmediato.**

_**Querido Harry (decía con letra desigual):**_

_**Sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig.**_

_**Hagrid**_

—Mi primera carta en Hogwarts—señaló Harry sonriendo, recordando la primera vez que vio a Hedwig traerle su primera misiva.

**Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: **_**«Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde»**_**, en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig.**

**Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.**

Todos hicieron distintos sonidos y gestos de protesta y exasperación; era evidente para todos, sobre todo para Ron y Hermione, el por qué.

**Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.**

—Y que lo digas—acotó Hermione mordaz.

—No me hubiera dado cuenta—dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

**Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.**

**Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry**

—**Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.**

—Ughh… esto no puede _tegminag_ bien…—musitó Fleur frunciendo el ceño. Haber escuchado sobre los animales disecados la había puesto exageradamente verde por el asco, y Bill nuevamente la miraba preocupado.

**Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. **

—Imbéciles—gruñó Ginny.

**Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.**

—Hace pensar en un maestro de la Oclumancia—corrigió Arthur, también con el ceño fruncido. _¿Qué era eso que Snape intentaba ocultar?_

—**Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.**

—Y lo arruinó—dijo Angelina bufando—, otra vez arruinó un perfecto discurso.

**Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.**

—Obviamente—señaló Ginny sonriendo a su amiga, quien también le sonrió.

—**¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?**

Todos hicieron silencio.

—¿_Excuse-moi_?—dijo Fleur alzando las cejas—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Ah… verás, Fleur—dijo Ron como el que se prepara para explicar algún secreto misterioso y sumamente interesante—, ese es Snape en su trato habitual con Harry.

—¿Habitual?—preguntó Molly horrorizada.

—Habitual—respondió Harry con aplomo.

**¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.**

—**No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.**

**Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.**

—**Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.**

**No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.**

—**Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?**

—¡¿Otra vez?!—exclamó Molly indignada más allá de lo normal—. ¿Quién se cree que es para tratar a un alumno así?

Arthur intentó tranquilizarla, aunque él también estaba bastante irritado.

**Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.**

Ginny gruñó esta vez un insulto que sólo Harry pudo escuchar, a lo que el pelinegro tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse y llamar la atención.

—**No lo sé, señor.**

—**Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?**

**Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en **_**Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos**_**?**

—Yo sí—dijeron Hermione y Neville al unísono, y luego se miraron asombrados.

—Ninguno de ustedes cuenta—les dijo George, y todos se rieron de sus caras.

**Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.**

—**¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? **

**Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.**

—**No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?**

Todos rieron pero cesaron rápido; conociéndolo a Snape, esto no sería bueno.

**Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.**

—**Siéntate—gritó a Hermione—. Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?**

**Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:**

—**Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.**

George alzó una ceja. _¿Sólo uno? Parece que Snape no se había levantado de tan mal humor como de costumbre…_ Se cuidó sin embargo de decir esto en voz alta: las caras de las mujeres del grupo no presagiaban nada bueno.

**Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle. En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. **

—Déjame adivinar—interrumpió George fingiendo profunda concentración—… Neville, ¿no?

El intento de mirada asesina de Neville fue toda la respuesta que necesitó George antes de empezar a carcajearse.

—No fue mi culpa—se excusó Neville intentando callar las risas—. Goyle aprovechó mientras Snape no lo veía para tirar el resto de sus púas de erizo en mi caldero—. Las risas cesaron instantáneamente, y dieron lugar a los gruñidos.

**De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.**

—**¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?**

**Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.**

—¡Qué _hoggible_ sujeto!—señaló Fleur indignada con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡¿_Pog_ qué _pgimego_ no lo _cuga_ y después lo _coggige_?!—y se lanzó en una furiosa diatriba en francés que nadie entendió, pero que algunas palabras como _misérable_ o _fils de pute_ no necesitaron traducción.

Neville no salía de su asombro y encontró difícil retomar la lectura.

—**Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.**

—**Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.**

—Supongo que me indigno por la injusticia y por lo parcial que es, más que por el castigo—dijo Arthur frunciendo el ceño—. No es que esté bien de todos modos—aclaró cuando Molly lo miró acusadoramente.

George reprimió una risa; él sí fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no decir en voz alta lo mismo que su padre.

**Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.**

—**No lo provoques —murmuró—. He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable.**

**Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana... ¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto?**

—Por un estúpido rencor que guardó de niño—sentenció Molly de brazos cruzados.

Sin embargo, Arthur no se lo creía. Definitivamente había algo más, y sospechaba de eso por el increíble cambio de actitud de Harry hacia el profesor ni bien había terminado la batalla.

—**Anímate —dijo Ron—. Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?**

**Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.**

**Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:**

—**Atrás, Fang, atrás.**

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.**

—**Entrad —dijo— Atrás, Fang.**

**Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.**

Charlie y George dejaron escapar una risa.

—Fang le tiene miedo a su propio reflejo—dijo George entre risas.

Charlie asintió sonriendo. —Aún recuerdo cuando lo tenía de cachorro… ¡era la bola de pelos más asustadiza que conocí en mi vida, contando conejos y Puffs Pigmeos!

Todas las chicas hicieron "awww" ante la ternura del cachorro, menos Ginny para quien no había criatura más adorable que Arnold. Y entonces, miró a su novio a su lado y se ruborizó. _Bueno, el segundo más adorable…_

**Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.**

—**Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Como Hagrid, Fang era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.**

Todas las chicas volvieron a hacer "awww" mientras los varones se reían.

—**Éste es Ron —dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel.**

—**Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.**

—Y a mí—confesó Charlie ensimismado—. Amaba entrar en el bosque—. Entonces, pareció recordar que su madre estaba en la misma habitación que él y se apresuró a aclarar: —No muy profundamente, claro. Es muy peligroso el bosque.

Harry supo entonces que Molly fue la única que quedó convencida. Ni él ni nadie más obviaron el movimiento traicionero en los labios de Charlie.

—Si él nunca se internó en el bosque, entonces yo soy un hada—susurró Ginny a Harry—, pero de las que leen los _muggles_ en sus cuentos.

**El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su túnica.**

**Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».**

—Filch nunca lo respetó como a cualquier otro miembro del _staff_ de Hogwarts—comentó Harry—, ni siquiera cuando era profesor.

—Pobre Filch—se lamentó Angelina de repente. Cuando todos la miraron anonadados, explicó: —Me refiero a que sea un _squib_. No justifico que sea un viejo amargado. Pero si uno fuese un _squib_ sería muy duro ser una decepción para tus padres y ver como tus hermanos o primos crecen y aprenden a usar la magia, mientras tú no puedes.

Todos seguían igual de anonadados que antes, pero ahora lo que pensaban era distinto; Molly por ejemplo pensaba tristemente en su primo _squib_, quien había repudiado a su familia por el resentimiento de no poder hacer magia como ellos.

Harry, por su parte, pensaba en su tía Petunia, quien había repudiado a su hermana por ser distinta. Sin embargo, aquí la repudiada debería haber sido Lily por ser distinta, ya que si Lily hubiera nacido _squib_ en una familia de magos posiblemente hubiera resultado una decepción. Sin embargo, no sólo no lo fue, sino que sus padres, aun siendo _muggles_, se sintieron muy complacidos de tener una bruja en la familia. Harry no podía compartir ni justificar el resentimiento de tía Petunia a su madre, pero sí podía entender que una persona que no haya sido aceptada se volviese resentida contra los que sí lo fueron. Él mismo se sentía resentido de chico cuando Dudley recibía todo el cariño de sus padres y él, Harry, sólo recibía desdén y maltrato.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, salió de sus cavilaciones y se esforzó en escuchar la lectura…

—**Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la Señora Norris, me gustaría presentársela un día a Fang. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.**

**Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.**

—**Pero realmente parece que me odie.**

—**¡Tonterías! —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

**Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.**

—Supongo que hasta a él le resultaba vergonzoso que Snape guardara por tanto tiempo un rencor contra tu padre—le dijo Bill a Harry.

_Si Hagrid hubiese sabido la verdad de Snape, tal vez se hubiera sentido aún más avergonzado_, pensaba Harry mientras recordaba el intercambio entre Snape y Dumbledore que él mismo vio en el Pensadero.

"—_¿Después de todo este tiempo?—preguntó Dumbledore con lágrimas en los ojos._

—_Siempre—respondió Snape…"_

—**¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? —preguntó Hagrid a Ron—. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.**

—Gracias, Hagrid—dijo Charlie sonriente, como si el semigigante estuviese ahí para escucharlo. Debería hacerle una visita algún día de estos…

**Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito. Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de **_**El Profeta**_**.**

_**RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS**_

_**Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos.**_

_**Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.**_

_**«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts.**_

**Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.**

—**¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!**

**Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. **

Todos se carcajearon. "Discreción" y "Hagrid" son sin duda alguna dos de las palabras más opuestas de todo el vocabulario.

**Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?**

Luna salió de su ensoñación y pensó con cuidado las connotaciones que todo esto tenía, perdiéndose el final del capítulo. _La cámara 713… el número de la suerte y el de la mala suerte, los dos juntos equilibrando la balanza. Suerte y mala suerte al mismo tiempo… como la piedra filosofal, que alarga la vida y otorga oro infinito, dos de las cosas que más quieren las personas, pero a un precio muy alto: la codicia cegadora de los sentidos, la ambición más allá de lo imaginable. ¿Quién querría usar la piedra? ¿Y para qué? ¿Oro, vida eterna…?_

Luna sacudió su cabeza, frustrada por no llegar a una conclusión. _Tal vez haya torposoplos en este lugar. ¡Qué pena que no me traje las espectrogafas!_

**Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?**

—Eres demasiado curioso para tu bien, Harry—rió Angelina.

—Y que lo digas—musitó el pelinegro, pero todos los demás dijeron lo mismo en voz alta, y Harry tuvo que soportar las risas de Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

—Bueno, no digan que fue largo—dijo Neville con la voz ronca, marcando la hoja y cerrando el libro. Mientras discutían entre los demás quien continuaba la lectura, aprovechó para beber lo que quedaba de su ya frío chocolate para humedecer su seca garganta. Leer en voz alta cansaba mucho…


End file.
